You ready ? It's The SEQUEL You're not ready
by MooseLover123
Summary: Moose and Sami are together. But really, how long is THAT going to last ?
1. The beginning

Moose and Sami walked silently side by side down the dark streets of Baltimore. The only sounds were the sounds of their feet against the pavement, their even breathing, and to their own, private ears- the sounds of their racing heart beats.

Moose sighed quietly as the cool fall air cooled his hot face. They had been walking for about ten minutes, but he still felt extremely heated. He dug his hands further into his pockets and looked to his left at Sami. She stared off in the other direction looking completely at ease. His eyes traced her entire body, not in a perverted way; he was just making sure that it was really her there next to him.

He could see the glistening sweat on her body in the dim street light. Her hair was completely sweated out, it was still straight, but he could see that it was starting to get that curve to it. Her limbs were completely relaxed, and he could see the glint of her naval piercing.

The sound of her gentle sigh brought Moose out from his thoughts. He noticed a short ripple through her body, as she crossed her arms in front of her. She bit her bottom lip and looked down at her shoes. Moose smiled, same old Sami, still claiming that her New York blood can block out the cold.

Moose immediately shrugged out of his white and red jacket. The sudden movement caught Sami's eye. Moose immediately felt better as soon as his jacket was off, well that would've been a smart move to have made fifteen minutes ago when he was about to die from heat stroke. He draped it over Sami's shoulders gently.

"Still trying to pretend that the cold doesn't affect you?" Moose teased softly. It was the first time they spoke in the past fifteen minutes, and the sound of his own voice almost startled him.

Moose pulled his red tshirt over his head, might as well, he already took the jacket it off. His tshirt was damp with sweat and Moose wrinkled his nose at it. Oh well, sweat was apart of being a man. He tossed his shirt over his shoulder and he could hear Sami's faint chuckle. He wore a black wife beater and the lack of extra clothing made him feel lighter, freer, and not hot.

"Thanks…" Sami sighed softly.

They were quiet for a few more moments. It was extremely comfortable, the silence, but that's not why they were taking this 'walk'. They were taking a 'walk' so that they could finally talk. No distraction, no interruptions, just Moose and Sami, Sami and Moose.

Moose thought about holding her hand, but decided that that might be too forward given their situation. They reached a corner and Sami stopped short making Moose stop with her. She looked up at him with piercing eyes, and Moose knew it was time.

"Okay…" She breathed out slowly. They were standing right under a streetlight and Moose could really see her face now. She pushed her arms through the sleeves of Moose's way too big jacket so that her gloved hands could free themselves, and she took her hat off. She swung her hair quickly, and for a brief moment the scent of her shampoo flew past Moose's face. She ran a hand through her hair smoothly, "Obviously…we need to talk…"

Moose chuckled nervously, his hand finding the back of his neck, "Yeah…uhm, so I guess we should go over the basics first…"

"Yeah, yeah…right…" Sami agreed quickly, she cleared her throat before looking into his eyes again, "I guess…firstly…uhm, I…really like you…"

Moose couldn't help, but smile, "Yeah and I uhm…really like you…a lot…"

They both laughed awkwardly for a brief moment.

"Right…" Sami looked down at her shoes, and then back up at Moose. There was a hint of a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth, but a full on grin in her eyes, "Where do we, uhm, go from here…?"

Moose sucked in a huge breath. His heart skipped a beat as the words that were about to spill out of his mouth play though his mind, "Uhm, I…"

Sami waited patiently. Her eyes never leaving Moose's, this made Moose incredibly nervous.

"Well, Sami…uhm…" Moose could feel himself babbling. He was such a dork. He looked at Sami. With her skin glistening with sweat, her hair a mess, her eyes bright and the specks in them dancing, the smile on her face that was getting bigger because of his idiocy, and his way too big jacket that she was now wearing. She looked adorable, even at what would be considered her worst she looked stunning.

Sami ran a hand through her hair again and placed her hat right back on top of her head. She bit her bottom lip expectantly, and Moose could tell that she was enjoying his nervousness.

Moose took a deep breath, "Well, since we've already had our first date…" Moose was able to smile at that one. It felt good to joke, and it boosted his confidence a little bit, especially since she laughed at it. "Maybe…you know…if you want…we could…go on a second one…this time…" Moose sucked another breath before he breathed out, "as my girlfriend?"

Moose watched as a full out smile spread across Sami's face. She looked down at her feet shyly, but the smile remained, when she looked back up she nodded, "Yeah…that'd be cool…"

Moose grinned, "Awesome"


	2. Adam Sevani in the HIZOUSE !

I stood by the gates in the airport, along with the rest of the crew, waiting for her plane to finish unloading. I couldn't stop myself from bouncing so much out of excitement. Just to see her beautiful face again and hear her soft, musical voice. It was just too much to take, how completely and utterly amazing she was.

Then I saw her.

My heart skipped a beat as her eyes searched for some familiar source. She was wearing a pair of old sweats and a Paramore band T, and her chalky brown hair was wavy, and pulled back into a messy bun. A few strands hung loose and framed her face which looked completely worn out. She still looked incredible.

She smiled once she found us and walked toward our group with a weary smile on her face. I glared. A burning sensation ripped through my chest. I wasn't the one she was smiling at.

She stopped about five feet before our group, before…_him_. She let go of the handle of her rolling suitcase and immediately her smile grew bigger as she closed the space between them in a bone crushing hug. I bit my bottom lip as I fought against cussing out loud.

"Let's give them a moment…" Andie whispered loud enough for only the crew to hear. I ignored her.

I could feel everyone else walking around me and away from the couple.

"Monster, come on…" Andie's voice urged. I felt her hand on my forearm as she started to pull me in the opposite direction. I glared at the couple one last time before I continued to follow her and the rest of the crew.

--

The moment Moose felt Sami in his arms it was like something in him just went berserk. The excitement that coursed through his body was immense as he lifted her off of the ground and twirled them around twice. He made sure not to drop the present he held in his right hand.

Sami laughed as Moose set her back on her feet. Gosh, she missed him so much. She didn't want to let go, and by the feel of it, neither did he.

Moose kept his arms wrapped around Sami's tiny frame. He rested his on top of hers as they just stood in the middle of the airport hugging each other. Moose breathed in the familiar, comforting scent of Sami's shampoo. He couldn't help but grin.

"Hey Beautiful…" Moose breathed as he tightened his grip around Sami's waist gently. "I missed you…"

Sami smiled into his chest, "I missed you too"

Moose laughed at how smothered her voice sounded. He pulled away slightly, just enough to look down at her. He lowered his head so that their foreheads were touching and he could see the eyes that he missed so much. They were light brown and the green/gold specks were dancing just they way he loved them.

Sami's heart sped up at the sudden closeness between them, and she waited in anticipation for Moose to do what she hoped he was going to do. She bit her bottom lip and looked up at him through her lashes. She could see every detail of his adorable face and she was just dying for him to kiss her.

Moose's eyes scanned Sami's face and he grinned at the blush coloring her cheeks. He always felt a surge of joy whenever he was the cause of it. She looked adorable and the fact that he had that sort of affect on her, any sort of affect at all- made him happy.

--

Monster watched at a table with the rest of the crew. He glared at the perfect romance scene before him. It made him want to punch a wall out how perfect they seemed for each other.

_They stared at each other for what seemed like eternity. She dropped her bags and ran into his welcoming arms as he lifted her weight off of the floor and spun her around and around just feeling her presence. He put her down and held her close never wanting to ever let go again. Then they looked into each others eyes and realized that they could never be apart again._

Bleck! Monster rolled his eyes as he watched the two ogle each other. It was utterly repulsive, how they were acting. As if they hadn't seen each other in months!

"Awww…" Missy cooed. Her eyes were locked on the happy couple approximately twenty feet away from them.

"They are so cute" Andie agreed. She rested her head on Chase's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her.

Monster rolled his eyes once again. How could they feed into this crap so easily? "Oh please, she's been gone for five days…not five months…"

"Shut up" Andie, Missy, Kido, and Fly said at the same time. All of the guys looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Girls.

Monster narrowed his eyes at the couple, just have them get wider. Why were their faces so close all of a sudden? Oh crap!

_Don't kiss. Don't kiss. Don't kiss. Please don't kiss._

Monster wished silently to himself. He watched in agitation. Praying, hoping, wishing that Moose would not lean even farther down and close the space between them, or worst. If she did it herself.

Monster watched as Sami bowed her head a little bit. That perfectly innocent expression on her face as looked up at him through her lashes. Montser watched as she bit her lip in anticipation.

Oh how it killed him to watch. He knew that if he was in Moose's position it would take every natural, supernatural, force to keep him from kissing her with as much enthusiasm that he could muster.

Monster sighed in relief as the space between them was filled by a stuffed turkey. Sami looked surprised, confused, and a little disappointed. Monster was extremely relieved, and happy that she seemed somewhat upset with him.

"Oh my gosh. Seriously?" Andie huffed, "I told him not to get her that! A turkey? Really?"

Monster felt himself smile.

"I don't know…it seems as though she really likes it…" Chase observed. As soon as he said that Monster looked back at the couple. There was a full on smile on Sami's face, she looked genuinely happy and that made Monster genuinely upset. He didn't want her happy with Moose; he wanted her happy with _**HIM**_.

--

Sami laughed as she held the turkey in her arms. She looked up at Moose who was laughing as well.

"His name's Gobblerz" Moose grinned, "Andie and Missy told me not to buy him for you"

Sami laughed as she studied the stuff turkey in her arms, "Don't ever listen to Andie and Missy when it comes to gifts". The things Moose came up with. Amazing.

"Do you like him?" Moose asked.

"Duh!" Sami laughed, "Though, I must ask, what possessed you to buy this?"

Moose laughed with her. It seemed like forever since he heard her laugh. It was contagious.

"Well, since we couldn't spend Thanksgiving together…I figured…I don't know…what I was thinking. All I know is that it's cute…and well…I figured that that was something you two had in common…" Moose felt his cheeks heat up as he finished. The gushy romance stuff always made sense in his head, but always came out insanely stupid.

Sami grinned, but blushed, "Thank you…and…you know you could've come and spent Thanksgiving with me and my mom…"

"Well, yeah…but…I don't…think I'm ready for that…and…besides…who would've kept Bina company?" Moose reasoned.

Sami rolled her eyes, "Please, my mom would have loved you…she will love you…she practically knows everything about you considering how much I talked about you…"

Moose grinned, "You were talking about me? A lot?"

Sami blushed and Moose wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Well, duh" Sami tried to sound as nonchalant as possible, but it was hard. She looked up at him again, "Thanks for keeping Bina company…"

"Twas no problem, sweet thangg" Moose smiled, "How was the flight?"

Sami groaned, "Scary…"

Moose laughed and Sami gently slapped him in the chest. She pulled away from his embrace just enough to glare at him.

"You better not tell anyone that…" Sami warned, Moose rolled his eyes, but pulled one arm from around her waist so that he could make a show of zipping his lips shut. Sami rolled her eyes, "Turbulence…is like…shaky…nerve racking…Hell…"

Moose laughed and hugged her once more, "Now let's go meet the crew before they start to yell at me for hogging you

Sami laughed, "I don't mind it"

Moose grabbed her suitcase with his right and loosely wrapped his arms around her shoulders with the other.

They walked towards the crew at a controlled pace. Sami grinned widely as they got closer and Missy and Andie were the first to rise out of their seats.

"Hey!" Andie smiled as she and Missy started to walk toward the couple.

"Sup, Mama? We missed you!" Missy pulled Sami into a hug, which she gladly accepted.

Sami laughed, and pulled away, "I missed you guys too!" Sami smiled at them, "Oh! Have you guys met Gobblerz?"

"Ughhh" Andie groaned, "Please, Sami…I had enough of Gobblerz on the way here…"

Sami laughed and Moose took the stuffed turkey out of her arms. He held it out in Andie's face.

"Hey Andie! It's Gobblerz!" Moose said in a high pitched voice. Andie swatted the stuffed animal away from her face.

"Moose get that thing away from-"

"I love you Andie! Dump that pretty boy boyfriend of yours! I'm the one you want!" Moose continued to wave the stuffed turkey in Andie's face and she continued to swat at it with little luck.

"Moose! Stop!"

"TAKE ME NOW ANDIE! TAKE ME NOW- Gobble, gobble!"

Sami, Missy, Chase and the rest of the gang laughed hysterically as Andie tried to rip the stuffed animal from Moose's clutches. Everyone was enjoying the scene, well, except of course, a very jealous Monster.

"Hey, hey, hey now" Sami laughed as she took the stuffed turkey from the fighting teens. She hugged the turkey close to her chest and glared at the two of them, "Don't hurt Gobblerz…" Sami pouted and the she kissed the stuffed turkey on top of its skinny head.

Monster sighed; the turkey was getting more than he was.

"Alright, let's go guys…people are starting to stare…" Chase chuckled. He put his arm around Andie. They started to walk towards the exit.

Moose kept his arm around Sami, and carried her suitcase with the other. He looked down at her to see her looking at her stuffed turkey.

Monster narrowed his eyes at the two of them in envy. He wished he could just rip Moose's arm off and toss it in a nearby dumpster or something. How on earth did he manage to get her? To get someone so amazing, talented, and beautiful, it just wasn't fair.

"So, how was your flight?" Andie asked casually as they walked out of the airport and toward the parking lot.

Sami laughed easily and Moose joined her. They looked at each other with grins imprinted on their faces and then looked back at Andie, "You know. It was awesome…I think turbulence definitely should've been even rougher! That's the best part!"

Moose laughed openly as he, Sami, and Andie, followed by the rest of the crew dispersed into different vehicles.

Chase took Sami's suitcase from Moose and slid it into the trunk of his car. Andie took her rightful spot in the passenger seat, Moose, Sami, and Missy sliding into the back, and Chase taking the wheel.

Once everyone was settled in Chase pulled out of the parking spot, maneuvered out of the airport parking lot, and was on his way to Sami's house.

Sami leaned into Moose's side as his arm wrapped around her shoulders. She hugged Gobblerz tighter to her chest as she nestled against Moose's chest. Taking a deep breath and taking in the familiar smell of his Axe cologne she could feel her eyelids getting heavier. Plane rides wore her out, and there was no sleeping through it. She had to stay away in order to take over if something happened to the pilot.

Moose rested his chin on top of Sami's sleepy head. The warmth of her body next to his was a comforting feeling. It felt like it had been forever since he felt this at ease. He inhaled deeply and took in the immensely proverbial smell of her shampoo. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander.

"Sure you just want to go straight home? Or do you want to get something to eat first?" Chase asked from the driver seat.

It was silent.

Moose looked down to see Sami soundly asleep on his chest. Moose grinned and tried not to laugh. He didn't want the vibration to wake her. Andie and Missy laughed quietly as they stared at the sleeping teenager.

"I think going straight home is a definite yes" Moose chuckled lightly.

Chase looked in his rear view mirror and laughed lightly, "I guess big planes and little girls don't mix too well"

Moose laughed, "Careful Chase…she may be asleep, but that doesn't mean she can't hear…"

Moose felt Sami stir lightly. He placed his chin lightly on top of her head once again and hummed lightly. It was good to have her back.

"So…do your really think I'm a pretty boy?" Chase asked, peering in his rear view mirror for a response.

"Yeah!" Moose said in a 'duh' tone, "Prettiest dude I've ever met by far…"

()()()()

Andie spun the combination to her locker and opened it in one quick, fluid movement. She unhitched her messenger bag from her shoulder and set it lightly on the floor beside her. She looked insider her locker and mentally slapped herself. Duh, the reason for opening a locker was so that you could dispose of the continents within your bag.

Kneeling down, she grabbed three text books that she momentarily thought about chucking at the wall one by one. School was so not her area of expertise. She slowly rose back up to her locker and saw her new favorite couple walking down the hallway hand in hand, fingers intertwined.

Andie watched as they shyly and awkwardly walked down the hallway. She watched in amusement as they stopped outside the class room five lockers away from hers. They stood there for a brief moment and Andie could see the plain awkwardness of the situation.

Sami looked down at her feet before she looked back up at Moose. He smiled down at her, "I'll be right here after class to pick you up"

Sami nodded, her eyes shifting before she stood on her tiptoes. Moose leaned down so that not to make her strain to reach him. She planted a soft kiss on his cheek before restoring to her regular height. Moose's cheeks colored lightly along with hers'. She took the books he was carrying under his right arm into her own possessions.

"Bye" She smiled shyly.

"Bye" Moose returned the shy smile. She looked at looked at him for another brief second and Moose watched as she entered her class room. He smiled happily and then continued to walk down the hallway. He caught Andie's amused gaze and walked right up to her.

"Hey" Andie greeted him as she threw the unwanted textbooks into her locker uncaringly.

"Hey" Moose replied the smile still on his face as he leaned on the locker next to Andie's. "Text books piss you off?" Moose noted the way Andie man handled her school supplies.

Andie ignored him.

"Good morning?" Andie asked. She couldn't help but smile, "You two are adorable"

"Isn't she?" Moose chuckled. He let out a happy sigh as he closed his eyes. He could see Sami's smiling face.

"You are so sprung" Andie laughed as she rearranged the books in her locker. She took her AP Literature binder out of her locker. She kneeled down and placed the distasteful binder into her bag. She lifted the strap onto her shoulder and rose back up onto her feet.

"No, I'm not" Moose argued, but the smile on his face said other wise.

Andie rolled her eyes, and chuckled, "Then stop smiling"

Moose opened his mouth to say something. He blinked and he tried to get his brain and his face to work together, but they seemed to hate each other at the current moment. Moose let out a short laugh and shook his head. The smile on his face was permanent and there was nothing he could do about it, "I can't"

Andie laughed as she shut her locker door. She threw her arm over Moose's shoulder, "its okay…you're sprung…nothing wrong with that…" Andie reasoned, "Now let's get you to class…but uh…I am not kissing you when we get there…"

"Ha!" Moose laughed sarcastically rolling his eyes. Andie laughed as they walked down the hallway and toward Mr. Sprung's homeroom. They were quiet for the next few moments as they walked through the hallway. Moose's thoughts shifted to an entirely new subject, one not too far off from their previous topic. Tonight.

"So…uhm…" Moose coughed awkwardly as they turned a corner. Andie turned her attention to her awkward best friend. Moose's eyes shifted over to Andie slowly, "So uhm…I'm going over to Sami's tonight…"

Andie narrowed her eyes, "Okay…"

"Its uhm…going to be the first time we're alone together…in a while…" Moose hinted. He nudged passed ongoing students in the shoulder-to-shoulder traffic that never seemed to ease.

Andie's eyebrows rose, "Moose…are you telling me that you and Sami are…"

"Oh! No!" Moose interjected. He blushed at the thought of the discomforting suggestion. He coughed again trying to clear the awkward air. That didn't work.

"Then what?" Andie asked. She really wasn't getting what he was trying to tell her. New couples, so overdramatic, "She's only been gone for five days Moose"

"Yeah, I know" Moose replied. He ran a hand through his abundance of curls and sighed, "But…since we…started…dating…I find it extremely hard to be around her…"

Confusion crossed over Andie's features as she tried to comprehend what Moose was saying, "You're uncomfortable around your girlfriend?"

"Yes! I mean…no, but…I mean…when…we weren't dating…we were just friends…and time alone was something I craved because…she was just so much fun to be around…but…now that we've put a title on things…I just…don't know how to act around her…to cross over from being 'Moose, her friend' to 'Moose, her _boyfriend'_" Moose explained, "I just…I don't want to screw things up…I…I like her… a lot…"

Andie drew in a deep breath and sighed. She really wanted to sympathize, but she couldn't. She and Moose's personalities completely clashed. When she went into her first relationship, the boy she dated was a patron in the art of dating so everything seemed to be so much easier. But Sami and Moose were both new to the game, and neither one of them could help the other. All they could do was sit in their awkwardness and pray that holding hands wouldn't get them an STD.

"Sami hasn't changed Moose…and neither have you…" Andie reasoned, "I mean…things really shouldn't change…you two practically acted like a couple before…now you guys just have a title for it 'boyfriend and girlfriend' she's still fun to be around…and you're still 'Moose, her friend' just…that you've now been promoted…this should all be natural…go with your gut... this really shouldn't be all that difficult…she likes you…for you…funny, obnoxious, dork who's smooth on the dance floor…none of that has changed…just be yourself…"

They stopped outside of Moose's classroom door. Students walked around the two in order to get inside the classroom before the late bell rang. Andie positioned herself out of the way and in front of Moose so that she could get a clear view of his face.

"Right…myself…" Moose mumbled. He sighed and scratched the back of his neck as he thought about Andie's words.

Andie narrowed her eyes, "It's not rocket science"

_RIIIINNNGGGG!!!_

Students ran passed the two as they scrambled to get into their classrooms. The hallway was clearing quickly and Moose and Andie were late for their classes.

"I'll see you at lunch" Andie said as she began walking towards her class, "Don't forget to pick up your girl"

Moose laughed awkwardly, "Sure sure"

"Be yourself" Andie reminded him before she disappeared around the corner.

Moose sighed, "Right…myself…" He opened the door to his classroom and completely ignored his teachers disapproving look and smart remarks, something about _"You think since you're in some dance crew you get special treatment?"_ All he could think about was the night ahead of him. He considered giving his friend, Adam, a call.

--

Moose and Sami walked hand in hand through the hallway after school. They were killing time before rehearsal started, and truth be told they haven't had time to talk to each other since she got back last night.

"…and Mr. Ballou makes me recite Shakespeare's Sonnet 18 in front of the entire class! I mean…I love Shakespeare…but…it's not like I'm going to audition for the school's production of _a Midsummer Night's Dream_ anyway…and I hate performing in front of the class…everyone staring at me…" Sami complained as she and Moose turned a corner.

"I think you should audition…" Moose replied thoughtfully, "I mean…you've got talent…why not?"

"Because…I mean…I don't know…" Sami trailed off. She began to look up at the decorated walls of the hallway.

Moose laughed. He stared straight ahead and shook his head. When he didn't get a response he looked down at Sami who had her eyes fixed on him in a glare. He laughed again.

"Are you laughing at me?" Sami asked insulted. She scoffed, "Thanks for the support"

Moose couldn't help but laugh again, "No, no…I mean…it's just amusing how you still doubt yourself after all that we've been through since you've been here…"

Sami cocked her head to the side, and bit her lip. She narrowed her eyes before she redirected them ahead of her. She remained silent.

Moose sighed, "Look…if it's any consolation…I know you can do it…I believe in you…and…I'll be right here if you ever need a rehearsal partner…"

Sami looked back up at him, her eyes disbelieving, "Really?"

"Day or night…just say the word…and…I'll show up in tights and a funny looking hat quoting '_For never was a story of more woe  
than this of Juliet and her Romeo_.'" Moose smiled reassuringly.

"You know Shakespeare?" Sami asked suprised. Their pace had slowed down, but they continued to walk forward.

"No" Moose grinned, "I just happened to be awake during that part of our in class discussion…"

Sami rolled her eyes, but laughed.

"So what do you say?" Moose asked, they stopped, and Sami stared off in the other direction. She narrowed her eyes and furrowed her eyebrows. Moose waited patiently for her to sort out her thoughts.

Eventually her eyes shifted toward him. Her facial expression softened and she smiled, but her voice implied defeat, "Tights, you say?"

"Green or blue?" Moose asked with a smirk on his adorable features. Sami laughed before she nodded. "Okay, well let's get you to the sign up sheets"

Moose ran sprinted down the hallway, and around the corner. Sami's hand still in his and her trailing behind.

"MOOSE!" She shrieked, laughing. Yep, this was most definitely going to be the longest year of her life so far.

()()()()

"Deep breaths Moose…" Moose said to himself as he looked in his bathroom mirror. He had just finished showering, primping, and spazzing for his date with Sami. Well, he wasn't quite finished spazzing. He examined every aspect of his face.

No pimples. Same scar over his left eye. His nose wasn't going to get any smaller, but it was all good.

Then why did he feel so nervous? It wasn't like he and Sami haven't spent time alone before. Sure he tried to make sure that their time together was always in public, and or with the crew. That doesn't mean that sending time alone…in her room…completely isolated from the world…was going to be this big international issue, right?

He avoided thinking about tonight after he had the conversation with Andie. It worked, but now all of the anxiety that was laid out for him earlier had built up and was now taking its toll on him now.

Moose ran his hand over his smooth chin as he continued to examine his face. From what he could tell, everything was good. His face was in order, his hair the same mess of dark chocolate curls, and if he brushed his teeth more his gums would probably bleed.

"You can do this…just…contact Adam…" Moose closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He sighed, letting the breath out slowly. He opened his eyes and instead of seeing plain 'ol Moose. He saw Adam, his alter ego, staring back at him in the mirror.

Adam looked exactly like Moose. The only change was the attitude. Adam was as every bit of Moose as Moose. It was just that Adam had confidence, Adam was smooth, Adam had swagger.

Adam smiled at Moose. It was a cool, confident smile that any girl would completely swoon over. His complete appearance was one of total ease. Just the way he stood was of ultimate coolness. The way he sort of slouched, but in a relaxed sort of way, with his right hand in his pocket, and his left hand running through his abundance of curls. Even his curls seemed to have more bounce than Moose's.

Adam nodded at Moose, and Moose nodded back. They stared at each other in silence, because Moose new that if he actually talked to Adam. He could get thrown into a psyche ward. He was just a figment of his imagination. The cool Moose.

They both leaned toward each other over the bathroom sink. They stared each other in the eye, and finally, Adam talked.

"You've got this, bro" Adam reassured Moose. Moose sighed, but nodded his head confidently. Adam nodded back before he completely vanished into Moose's subconscious thoughts, and Moose was staring at his own, unsure, reflection once again.

_Just Beat it! (beat it)_

_Beat it! (beat it)_

_No one wants to be defe-_

"Hello?" Moose answered his cell phone. He turned his body so that his back was leaning against the sink.

"Hey" Andie's voice leaked through the speakers, "How's it going?"

Moose took in a deep breath before he answered, "It's going…"

"Remember…don't stress it…be yourself…" Andie reminded him. Moose winced a bit at the reminder and there was a moment of brief silence before he answered.

"Sorry Andie…I've decided to bring in the big guns here…I've contacted Adam…" Moose replied. He adjusted so that his phone was being balanced between his right shoulder and his right ear. He used his left hand to pull back the sleeve of his black silk button up and peered at his watch, "…and he and I are late for our date…so…"

"Woah, woah, woah…we? Adam? Who the hell is Adam?" Andie demanded in a puzzled tone.

Adam sighed as he tried to form words that didn't make him sound like a lunatic. Though, he had to admit, what he was about to tell her wasn't exactly the most sane of confessions.

"He's uh…me…" Adam replied, "I call him Adam…Adam Sevani…and he's my uhm, well…I'd like to call him my…wing man…my wing man who…just so happens to look like me…dance like me…only difference is that he's…got swagger…he's…cool…"

"Excuse me?" Andie asked in disbelief. Moose turned around to look at the mirror again. Adam was staring back at him with pure confidence oozing out of his pores. "Are you telling me that you've created an alter ego of yourself, who you have named Adam Sevani?"

"Uhm, yeah…basically…" Moose replied, "I mean…I… 'call' him whenever I need that…extra boost of confidence…"

Andie's incredulous laugh echoed through the phone. Moose rolled his eyes, but waited patiently for her to finish. He sat on his sink counter as the moments ticked by and Andie's laugh slowly died down.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Andie finally gasped out, "You can't date a girl…when there's two of you…Moose…what happened to being yourself?"

Moose sighed as he thought about Andie's words. Being himself just wasn't going to cut it for him at the moment. He needed confidence, something he didn't have when around Sami.

"Look…I've got to go meet Sami at her house…" Moose sighed. He pulled the phone away from his ear and pressed 'end' completely missing Andie's last words of skepticism.

Moose looked at his reflection one more time.

"Don't worry playa…you've got this!" Adam winked. His smooth words easing Moose's nerves just a bit.

Moose nodded once at his alter ego before leaving his bathroom. He made his way down stairs, the confidence of Adam flowing through his veins, and opened the front door.

"Woah, Sami!" Moose acknowledged, surprised. All of the confidence that was coursing through his bloodstream was completely gone. He stared at the innocent looking girl on his porch in shock, but quickly pulled himself together, "What are you doing here? I was just on my way over to your house"

Sami walked through Moose's doorway and right past him. She began to take off her coat, which Moose helped her with, exposing her bare shoulders.

"Tank top in November…of course…" Moose scoffed to himself. He hung her coat up in the coat closet.

"Hey, I wore a coat" Sami replied laughing. She stood before him wearing a white tank top and light washed skinny jeans. She smiled up at him excitedly, the specks in her eyes dancing excitedly- she was absolutely glowing.

Moose laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist, "You might as well not even bother with the coat if you refuse to layer"

Sami snaked her arms around his torso and smiled, "Well, since you insist…no coat then"

She laughed as Moose rolled his eyes. He grinned, "I can't ever win…"

"Nope" Sami grinned cheekily.

Moose laughed, "What's with the good mood?"

Sami blushed, but continued to grin, "I'm just…excited to see you…that's all…"

Moose's smile softened. It always made him happy, and gave him that mushy feeling inside to know that she wanted to be with him almost as much as he wanted to be wit her.

"Well, I'm excited to see you too…though...I figured I wouldn't feel excited until I arrived at _your _house…" Moose hinted. Sami looked away guiltily.

"Well…" Sami started. She looked up at him through her lashes, not really wanting to look him fully in the eyes, "Bina's home…and…she's cooking…and you know she'll make us sit in the kitchen…converse in Italian…make you eat until you puke…and then you two will make fun of me for not speaking in Italian…"

Moose laughed, "We won't make fun of you"

"Yes, you will…" Sami retorted, "…and you'll do it in Italian...which makes it even worse…because in order for me to respond…I have to think carefully…so not my idea of fun…"

Moose chuckled, "Well, you wouldn't have to think about it if you practiced more"

"Whatever…" Sami scoffed. Then she blushed, still looking up at him though her long lashes, "Besides…we wouldn't have any…_privacy _and I really want to hang out…just you and me…_alone_…"

Moose felt his heart speed up and the heat rise to his cheeks. He looked at Sami's blushing face and he couldn't deny that he really just wanted time alone too. He smiled easily, but had to swallow the lump in his throat before he could reply, "I'm looking forward to some alone time too…" Moose started, but he could feel the conversation switch to a more intense one. He quickly lightened the mood, "But because _someone _refuses to practice her Italian I wasted a whole bunch of time primping for our date…"

"Oh, so now…looking good for your girl is a waste of time?" Sami's tone switched over to angry girlfriend. She pulled out of his arms, but smiled, "Glad to know that being my boyfriend is a job"

She kicked off her shoes before proceeding up the stair well. Moose laughed to himself disbelievingly and kicked his shoes off as well before following Sami upstairs.

"I can never win…" Moose laughed.

"Never will" Sami replied. She was already in his bedroom, sitting on his bed and reading one of his notebooks.

Moose swiped the notebook from Sami's grasp as he sat next to her. He laughed, "Gosh, invasion of privacy much?"

Sami shrugged, but then looked appalled, "I'm insulted. Not one 'Moose+Sami' mindless note with a heart around it"

Moose rolled his eyes, but laughed. It was so like her to joke about the most awkward and embarrassing things. Moose flipped through the notebook before he found the page he wanted. He showed it to Sami who smirked.

"Wow, you're such a girl" Sami remarked. She threw her legs over onto the bed and turned her self laying her head on his all black pillow. She sighed, "Gosh, I feel like it's been forever since I've been here"

Moose smiled, before tossed the notebook onto his desk, and laid his body right next to her. He wrapped his arm around her and she snuggled closer to him, resting her head on his chest. Moose inhaled and couldn't remove the smile from his face. This is where it's at, this was home to him.

"This is definitely something I missed while I was gone…actually…we haven't done this in about two weeks…" Sami murmured. She yawned, trying to make it as quiet as possible, but Moose caught it.

"Still jet lagged?" Moose guessed. He toyed with the ends of her hair and thought about how he couldn't believe that she was here. He couldn't believe that she was here, and she was his'. This was his…_girlfriend_.

"Mhmm…" Sami replied. She closed her eyes and inhaled. Her nose was filled with the comforting scent of his axe body spray. She sighed, completely contented.

"I missed you…" Moose breathed quietly. Screw Adam and his suaveness. He was with his girl, she was in his arms, they haven't done this in a long time…and he was weak damn it!

Sami smiled, "I missed you too…though…the text messages I received kept me going…"

Moose laughed, "I hope I didn't bother you…I wanted to make sure that you and your mom spent plenty of undisturbed time together…"

Moose texted Sami everyday. He texted her once in the morning, which usually said _'Morning Beautiful xD Have a fun day! I miss you!' _and then once at lunch time, _'Tell your mom I said hello, hope you two are having fun!'_ and of course, once at night, _'Sweet dreams Gorgeous! I'll be dreaming about you!'_

It was so much easier to be a boyfriend through text, because the face to face stuff can get pretty awkward, but he would work on that. Sami deserved attention on and off text.

Sami smiled, "They were absolutely perfect…and my mom and I had plenty of time to bond…"

"That's good…" Moose sighed, and then yawned. For some reason he felt extremely tired, and with Sami in his arms and the comforting smell of her shampoo filling his nose. He was in complete comfort.

"New York City…gosh, it's amazing…it felt so awesome to be back there again…" Sami murmured softly. She nuzzled her face into the side of his chest and sighed. It was so weird how right this whole thing felt.

"I've never been…" Moose replied, he sighed, sleepily. He closed his eyes and his mind got ready to drift off into oblivion.

"Hm…" Sami responded. There was a moment of silence before she began to speak again, "Me and Bina are going back up there for Christmas break…"

Moose tighten his grip around Sami in a sort of side hug, "I'm going to miss you…and I hope you and Bina have fun…"

"Well…" Sami started again. The shift in her tone caught Moose's attention, and suddenly his mind was running away from oblivion. "…I thought…maybe…you…could come too…"

Moose sat up, and Sami followed. He stared at her, his eyes frantic. He wasn't ready for that.

"Sam…"

"Please…" Sami pleaded. She ran a hand through her chalky brown hair and looked at him with sad eyes. The specks in her eyes were still there, but they weren't dancing, and that made Moose uncomfortable. "Please…just come…for me…"

Oh gosh. The 'for me' line. Of course Moose would do just about anything for her! If she wanted him to roller skate down a hill, jump through a hoop of fire, and off of a bridge…he would do it, fearlessly. He just wasn't ready to meet her mom yet.

"Sam, you know I'd do anything for you…" Moose reasoned. He watched as the glow that was their earlier slowly dimmed.

"But…?" Sami asked. She bit her bottom lip and looked up at him through her eyelashes. She tried her best to not look at him in the eye. She didn't want to make him feel guilty, and if she looked at him he would try everything within his power to make her happy. Everything, but the thing she wanted most.

"You know the but…" Moose could feel his resolve soften. He hated when she look at him through her eyelashes. She looked so innocent, so fragile. She looked sad, and he didn't want that.

"Please…" Sami tried again. Her voice soft and innocent.

"Sam…"

"For me…" Sami looked at him full on this time. Her big brown eyes boring into his. There was no way he could say no to that. He barely got away last time.

Moose sighed and ran his fingers through his curls. He felt completely torn. Girlfriend…or self comfort…girlfriend…or self pity. He knew that this was going to give him something to worry about for the next month, but…

"Okay…" Moose breathed. He looked at her and watched as the glow brightened, and the specks dance around in her eyes. Moose couldn't help, but smile.

Sami threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. She knocked them back down, and Moose adjusted so that they were in the position they were in earlier. Sami clung to him in a side hug.

"Thank you!" Sami breathed, "I promise we'll have so much fun!"

Moose laughed, "Well, as long as it makes you happy…and as long as it's what's best for you…" Moose quoted before adding, "Besides…I don't think I could go two weeks without seeing you…"

Sami chuckled softly. She breathed in and out in a soft sigh. She closed her eyes and yawned again.

Moose blinked, "I'm really glad to have you back Sam…" _in my arms_, was what he wanted to say, but was too chicken to.

"…and I'm excited…to see you in _green _tights for when you help me with my audition…" Sami mumbled sleepily.

Moose chuckled softly, "Right…you know…I'm sure…that…my _Shakespeare _will be perfectly fine in a pair of Levis…"

Sami laughed, "Oh no…I signed up, which means…_green_ _tights_ mister…"

"Too bad you're already signed up…and I have decided not to honor my…obligation…" Moose retaliated.

Sami grinned, "Right…well, it has come to my attention…that…your current _obligation_ is '…as long as it makes you happy…as long as it's what's best for you…'" Sami quoted. Moose cringed. Sami continued, "…and what's best for _me_…and what will make _me_ happy…are you…in green tights…and me with my digital camera…"

Moose cursed under his breath. He could feel Sami's tired body softly shake with laughter. He sighed, "Go to sleep"

Sami laughed freely before she cuddled more into Moose's side making her more comfortable.

"So…where'd you get the green tights?"

"Sami…" Moose warned under his breath.

Sami laughed, "Okay…okay…sweet dreams…"

* * *

**I SO hate this chapter ! Ugh. I am sorry...I have failed you all...I apologize...**

**On a different note...bet you didn't see that thing with Monster coming did ya ? Huh ? Huh ? lol. **

**Review...you know how I like it...detailed, helpful, and FUNNY AS HECK !**

**Oh ! Check out my girl XxRand0m-Qu33NxX's new Naruto crossover Step Up 2 fanfic...it's confusing as I don't know what...but it's GOOD. Like, I'm not kidding you guys...so good...that...I'm thinking about stopping this story all together out of pure intimidation...so...if you see a note saying that I have given up as a writer...you know who to complain too xP KIDDING. But her story is AWESOME though :)**

**I have a question...I've been thinking about this for a while...I have this AMAZING idea for an MJ fanfic...it's going to be extremely real...a lot of facts...I might have to change a few things in order for it to work...but other than that...it's basically his whole life story...except there's a girl added in who adds to his overall depression...and eventually leads up to dramatic, poignant, death. Would you guys read it ?**

**Also, I think I'm going to base this whole story on a song :)**

**Happy reading ! A LOT more drama then the last story...you'll LOVE it...Moose's character will have you crying, laughing, and A WHOLE LOT of stuff...it's gonna be EPIC :)  
**


	3. Who's bad ?

I watched as the beautiful girl in front of me moved her body to the rhythms and the beats of the music. I smiled as I watched as her hair whipped into her face as she moved her hips.

"Go Sami! Go Sami!" I cheered her on as I myself rocked along to the song playing. I waved and popped a little as she danced around me. It's amazing how people think that people who dance can't dance together.

Sami laughed, "People are staring at us"

I looked around, and most eyes were on us. What? They never see two people who could move, dance together?

I did a quick little turn, and landed into some foot work. Sami shook her head laughing as I put my hands on my knees and started to booty pop to the beat. If people wanted to stare, why not give them a show.

"Whoo!" Sami cheered laughing, "Shake it Moose!"

I started to do the v walk and moved side to side while doing the robot. Sami laughed as I made funny faces and crossed my eyes while doing so. I then, abruptly, broke out into the running man.

"Oh!!!" Sami cheered, laughing, "Oh! We're kick'n it old school!"

"Kid'n play!" I yelled.

We began to walk back a couple of steps away from each other, and then walk back, linking our ankles and turning in a circle. We laughed as we both lost our balance and knocked into each other. It seemed as though our watchers got a kick out of it too.

They applauded and laughed along with us. I held Sami in my arms and we waved at our small audience.

"Thank you, thank you!" I smiled at all of the sweaty, amused faces around us.

"Dance off!" Some yelled in the abundance of people, "battle it out!"

"Battle! Battle!" The rest of them agreed.

I rolled my eyes and looked down at Sami who still occupied the space in my arms. She shook her head and mouthed 'no' I pleaded with my eyes, it was always fun battling with Sami, and she could actually beat me now. 'Please' I mouthed, 'come on'

Sami rolled her eyes, "Fine" She agreed, and I smiled. "But…I get to win this time"

I frowned in fake protest, "Oh come on…that's not fair…you won last time…" I pouted.

Sami laughed, "Yeah well…it's not my fault you move like a fish out of water…and…P.s. Stop stealing moves from Ian Eastwood" She smirked as she took a couple of steps back from me. The audience around us 'ooh'd.

"There's no way in heck that I move like Ian Eastwood!" I protested. She always knew how to get to me. Everyone began to back away to create a bigger and even more distinct circle around us.

"You're right…because his moves are better" Sami replied. I couldn't help but laugh at that one. She was quick. Our personal audience seemed to enjoy her too, but then again, who could resist her witty charm.

"Yo! What you gonna do Moose?" Some random kid yelled from the crowd. I laughed and shook my head. Hey, shall I say, let's get it on?

"Yo, DJ! SPIN THAT SPIT!" I yelled over the music. Our audience cheered.

I looked at the girl who I still couldn't believe I called, girlfriend, and smiled. She still had that pleasant smirk on her lips and I could tell by the dancing specks in her eyes that this was going to be a good battle.

With a huge grin on my face, and with the new track the DJ was spinning, I raised my hand and beckoned her to come with my finger. Let the battle begin.

--

_Promiscuous girl! Wherever you are!_

_I'm alone, and it's you that I want!_

Monster sat at the bar, at the Dragon, chatting it up with Meezy. He played with the ice in his coke, watching as it twirled and twirled around. He watched as the bubbles rose to the surface and popped in a never ending cycle.

"Hey, Monster!"

He rolled his eyes before he brought his carbonated beverage to his lips. He made some sort of sound of acknowledgement as he sipped on his drink. He looked at Meezy who had an amused smirk on his face as he served another club goer their drink.

"We were just about to hit the dance floor…you want to join us?" Missy asked. She had Cable standing behind her, and he eyed his friend curiously. They waited for him to answer, to look at them at least.

Monster slowly turned his head toward his friends and looked at them with lazy, uncaring eyes. He tapped his finger against the side of his glass twice and answered, "Nah, I'm cool…" He finally answered. He watched as the emotion in his friends' eyes turned into worry.

"Are you okay, man?" Cable asked with full concern in his voice. He looked at his friend expectantly.

"Yeah, yeah…" Monster answered. He sat up straighter on the bar stool he currently occupied and shrugged his shoulders, "I'm cool…but uh…" Monster sniffled and shifted his eyes towards the dance floor, "Where is everyone?"

Missy's eyes darted towards the dance floor, her eyes narrowing as she scanned for the familiar faces of her crew mates.

"Uh…" Missy bit her bottom lip as tried to remember her friend's whereabouts, "Chase and Andie are entertaining a small crowd over in the corner…Hair, Smiles, Kido, and Fly are just…talking…on the other side of the club in the V.I.P. section..."

It was all very interesting, but she hadn't named the two people he was most concerned about.

"…and Moose and Sami are…well, they're out there somewhere getting their boogie on…" Missy and Cable laughed together as they began to bounce their shoulders to the beat of 'Promiscuous Girl' by Nelly Fertado and Timbaland. "Let's go Cable!"

They laughed as they danced their way into the crowd of sweaty, dancing bodies. Monster rolled his eyes and took a sip of his drink. A white towel whipped into his line of vision.

Meezy wiped down the counter top in front of Monster in quick, circular movements before he threw it back over his shoulder. Monster looked up at Meezy who was now filling up a glass with some unknown beverage. He glanced over at Monster and smirked, he handed a guy the drink before turning his attention to Monster.

He grabbed a glass and began to clean it with another cloth, "Not dance'n tonight?"

Monster shook his head and sighed.

Meezy put the glass away and grabbed another one, "What's your deal man? Seems like you've got your swagger all out of whack"

Monster sighed, "Yeah, well…you'd be the same way if you felt like the girl of your dreams was in the arms of the _wrong _guy…"

"Whoa" Meezy commented. He put the glass away like he had with the first one. He grabbed an empty glass from the other side of the bar and went over to the sink to wash it out, "That's some real messed up shit your deal'n with, dude…"

Monster laughed without humor as he downed the last of his drink. By the time he sat it back down on the counter, Meezy had placed a fresh coke right in front of him.

"Wow, that was fast" Monster noted as he took the fresh beverage into his hand.

Meezy laughed, "Hey, that's what she said"

They laughed together, and Monster smiled for the first time all night. He brought the glass to his lips and sipped on it. He shook his head, "Dude, you don't even know man…"

Meezy laughed, "Why don't you tell me, dude?"

"Ugh!" Monster droned, "How do I even begin?"

"She's that bad, huh?" Meezy chuckled, "I met a girl like that once…"

"Really?" Monster asked intrigued. He leaned forward as he waited for Meezy to go on.

"Yeah, took her out to dinner…we went dancing…" Meezy smiled at the memory, "Then I took her back to my place…"

Monster raised his eyebrows, "Word?"

Meezy nodded, grabbed the towel from his shoulder, and began to wipe down another part of the counter.

"Yep, we fooled around…and…next thing you know…I wake up the next morning to her in one of my button ups…picking up all of her stuff…" Meezy continued, "She looked at me and said…that'll be $255"

Monster's eyes bugged out and he almost choked on his drink, "Nuh uh"

"'Ay yo, true story…crazy ending…I'll tell you more about it when I know you better…" Meezy laughed and threw the towel back over his shoulder.

Monster nodded, chuckling as he took another swig of his drink. He almost choked again when all too familiar voice sounded from behind him.

"Hey Meezy!" Sami smiled.

"Hey! Tiny! What's good Sami Smallz!" Meezy greeted her brightly.

Monster sighed as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. His eyes looked her over carefully as she leaned over the bar, with a bright smile on her face. She was wearing a black tank top that exposed her flat, toned stomach.

Monster bit his lip as his eyes rested on the sparkling jewel on her naval. He couldn't help being a bit of a pervert when she dressed like that.

Sami stretched her body a bit, her abs flexed a little and Monster had to shake his head. Why was she doing this to him? He didn't like feeling like a dirty bastard.

She wore dark green cargo pants, black dance sneakers, dark green bandana tied around the top of her head, and black cap over it that was slightly tilted to the side, her chalky brown hair- pin straight down to her elbows. She looked like a mini Andie.

"Ah, it's all good Meez" Sami laughed.

"You and Moose tear'n it up out there?" Meezy grinned.

Sami chuckled, "You know it…speaking of which… I just kicked his ass in a battle…"

Meezy laughed and Sami joined him. Monster smiled, something about her laugh just made him happy.

"Can I get two bottles of water por favor? One for now…one for later…I think I might…literally pass out from dehydration…"

Meezy laughed, "I got you Ma…come'n right up"

Sami turned around and leaned her back against the counter as she waited. She looked over to her left and smiled once she saw Monster, "Hey Monster"

Monster's eyes brightened, he smiled, "Uh…hey, Sami"

"Why aren't you dancing?" Sami asked with concern in her voice. She cocked her head to the side curiously.

"Oh, uhm…well…" Monster replied quickly. His mind searching for a response, "I uhm, I don't…don't know…I guess….just… no one to dance with…"

"Here ya go" Meezy said as he set a bottle of water on the counter top, "One for now…" Meezy continued and held up another bottle which he then put under the counter, "One for later…."

"Thanks Meez" Sami smiled as she unscrewed the top on the bottle and took a long swig. She sighed, satisfied, and Meezy laughed.

Sami laughed, but then turned to Monster.

"No one to dance with?" Sami asked, "Well, there are a lot of beautiful girls here…who…would love to dance with a catch like you…" Sami reassured him.

Monster drew in a deep breath and coughed loudly into his fist. He swiveled in his chair and shifted his eyes aimlessly around the club before he looked at Sami again, "I uh…w-would you…like to uhm, dance with me?"

Meezy's eyebrows rose and he pretend to clean out an empty glass like he wasn't listening.

Sami's eyes widened in shock for a second before she quickly regained her composure. She ran a hand through her long hair awkwardly before she answered, "Uhm, well….I uhm…sorry…I've got to…get back to…Moose…"

"Yeah" Monster choked out. He took a deep breath, "Right…yeah, uh…you should go…do that…"

Sami nodded quickly and awkwardly before she walked away. She glanced back at Monster once, her eyes curious, before she disappeared into the large crowd. Monster bit his lip as he watched her walk _away_ from _him_.

He swiveled back around in his chair and took another swig of his drink. He ran a hand through his mullet and sighed in frustration.

Meezy looked at him and shook his head, "Nah dude….no…"

"What?" Monster groaned as he buried his face into his crossed arms on top of the counter.

"You are not feel'n Shorty" Meezy said, mostly to himself, "I can't believe you're sweat'n Smallz"

Monster lifted his head up, "Yeah, well, she's perfectly happy with her douche of a boyfriend so…" Monster took another swig of his coke, "I'm going to need something _a lot_ stronger than this…"

"You got ID?" Meezy smirked.

Monster laughed, "Yeah…."

Meezy laughed and shook his head, "This is like that whacked out shit that celebrities be gett'n themselves into, man…"

"Yeah, well…good thing we're not celebs…I don't think I need my issues displayed for the whole world to see… on top of being miserably single…" Monster mused.

Meezy looked around as if to make sure no one else was listening and he leaned across the bar and stared Monster in the eye, "Look…Moose…see…that's my boy right there…that's my homie…but if you're really digg'n Tiny…like you say you're digg'n her…my advice to you is…go for it, man…"

"Go for it?" Monster asked again.

Meezy nodded as I he leaned away. He took Monster's mostly empty glass and put it in the sink to wash it.

Monster sat there and let Meezy's advice sink in. Go for it.

()()()()

"Thanks for helping me with my Winter Showcase piece, Sam" I breathed as I did six quick pirouettes and landed neatly. Yes, I knew ballet. It was a required class for all MSA dance majors.

"It really isn't a problem…." Sami reassured me. She was typing something on her lap top.

I watched as her eyes showed a clear reflection of what was on the screen. She wore a black sports bra, which showed off her perfectly toned stomach. It was amazing how comfortable she was now with herself. It's just funny how that a few weeks before, she was using my button up for coverage.

Her long, chalky brown hair was pulled up in a messy bun and away from her face, which is exactly the way I like it. Its nice being able to see her face without her hair acting as curtain.

Her black sweats were rolled up to her knees…which was expected because she never wore them any other way. Her shoes were black, flexible, and easy to move in I guessed. To sum things up, she was stunning just like any other day, and it never seized to amaze me that this was the girl I had the privilege of calling, _girlfriend_.

"What do you plan on doing?" Sami asked absentmindedly as her fingers continued to_ tap, tap_-tap away on her laptop.

I watched her for a moment longer as her eyes narrowed at the screen for a brief second before they regained focus. Whatever it was she was doing, she was concentrating really hard, because I could see her brow beginning to pull together and her eyes were still slightly narrowed.

"I was thinking about doing a hip hop contemporary piece to _Liberian Girl_ by Michael Jackson" I answered. The piece was soft and warm. It had a pleasant, exotic beat, and a nice overall feel. It was perfect for showcase.

Sami closed her laptop and began to walk over to where I stood. She was shaking her attractive head as she approached me, and a smile was on her pretty face.

"You obsessed MJ fans…amuse me" Sami teased once she reached me. A mock of shock and hurt took over my features. Truth be told, I was a bit insulted.

"You non-MJ fans…confuse me…were you like…not _born _with musical common sense? The man is a _legend_…he's an absolute _genius_!" I explained, "The man created _art_ and so many masterpieces!"

Sami rolled her eyes, "Moose…I'm a Michael Jackson fan…in fact…I'm a _huge _Michael Jackson fan…who do you think I learned the anti-gravity move from? I'm saying that I'm not obsessed like you"

"Pshhhh" I scoffed, she was obviously not a _true_ MJ fan. "I am not obsessed"

"You have a poster of him hanging above your bed…does it comfort you to stare up at those warm chocolate eyes before you go to sleep…because I'm going to tell you now…Michael Jackson is a _finnee_ man…but…him staring at me all night…that's just creepy…" Sami retorted.

"Just because you know nothing about the King of Pop… don't go around insulting the man Sami" I told her. She looked at me with an insulted look on her face.

"Don't know anything about the King of Pop? Are you crazy? Delusional….are you on crack?" Sami asked, "Moose, I know everything there is about MJ…probably more than you…I'm just not obsessed…scratch that…I am an obsessed MJ fan…I'm just not psycho obsessed"

"Uh…" I started. I stared at her with a know-it-all expression before I continued, "A. No, I am not on any illegal substance, 2. I'm sure you don't know more than me, Tre. I am not psycho obsessed…" I explained, "Oh…and…just in case your non-Italian speaking mind did not comprehend this…_tre_ means _three_…"

Sam laughed sarcastically at my last statement before continuing, "Okay…so we agree to crazy, delusional, and yes Moose…I know more about Michael Jackson than you do…"

"Ha, no…you really don't know more about Michael Jackson than I do…" I assured her.

Was she insane? There was no way she knew more about the King of Pop than I, Moose, possibly the biggest MJ fan known to man. Just the shear thought of _anyone _knowing more, and then having the balls to actually insult my intelligence was just astonishing. She's lucky she's cute…oh, and my girlfriend.

When I looked back at Sami she had an insulted expression across her features. Her arms were crossed in front of her chest and something about the glare she was giving me was sort of giving me the creeps.

"Fine" She said, suddenly all of the hatred was washed from her features and she looked completely serene. "Quiz me…"

I laughed, fully amused by the suggestion. I probed my mind to think of a legitimate question. A grin spread across my face as I thought.

She watched me carefully.

I looked at her, finally resting on a decent question, "Birthday?"

"August 29, 1958" She answered immediately. She smirked and her overall posture just screamed, confident. She really felt she knew her stuff. Fine, if she wanted to play, we could play.

"Bille Jean was inspired by who?" I asked expectantly. My eyes narrowed, scanning for any signs of worry. Any signs of doubt.

"Psycho fan who claimed that he was the father of one of her twins" She answered as nonchalant as possible. She sighed. What? Was this boring to her? Were the questions too _easy _for her complex mind?

"Awards?" I probed.

"He was inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame twice, he's been in the Guinness World Records for 'the Most Successful Entertainter of all Time'…he's won 13 Grammy Awards, 17 number one singles…4 of which are from when he was a member of Jackson Five…he's a notable philanthropist and humanitarian…he's raised money for more than 39 charities through the support of his very own _Heal the World Foundation_…" Sami answered.

My jaw dropped slightly, but I quickly regain my composure when I saw that smirk of hers'. I couldn't help it. What'd she do? Read wikipedia.

"Okay…when did the single 'Bad' hit number one on the charts?" I asked quickly. I crossed my arms in front of my chest and a smirk held my expression together as I waited for her flake.

Sami rolled her eyes and answered flawlessly, "1987…it was the second of five Billboard Hot 100 number one hit singles from his album, _Bad_…it was the first time a recording artist every achieved that…and it was his seventh number one hit…"

"Okay, well…"

"It was actually supposed to be a duet with Prince…but Prince declined because he said….quote, "it would be a hit without him"" Sami cut me off, "Come on Moose…give me a _challenge_…"

"Uh-"

"Wesley Snipes"

She wanted a challenge, but the girl wouldn't let me talk.

"You know…it's said that Snipes wouldn't even have had a career without Michael…but…you know that media hype…" Sami droned, "All garbage…"

I stood there with a glare plain as day on my face. Though, I was upset that she was turning what was supposed to be something fun for me…into something that's making me look like an idiot…I have to admit, that this was sort of a…_turn on_.

"Anything else?" Sami asked cockily. She raised her eyebrows and the smirk on her lips refused to disappear. I felt my pride over take me.

"Okay…so…I bet you don't know the extended version!" I retorted, and like an idiot. I began to sing, "You're tell'n me…you're do'n wrong…they'll lock you up….before too long…you're do'n wrong…you're do'n wrong…you're do'n wrong, boy…you're do'n wrong…"

Could someone please explain to me why I was singing right now? I mean, it wasn't like I was really singing; I was just…well, I didn't know what I was doing. I was trying to prove a point, but by the look on Sami's face I wasn't doing a very good job at it.

"You better watch your mouth _girl_!" I changed the lyrics, and I got a slight smile from her. She couldn't deny that, that was funny, "Just watch your mouth!"

Why couldn't I stop? I knew that I wasn't making any sort of point, but I guess again, it was fun. Sami shifted her eyes, but only for a brief second. Her expression seemed bored now, but I wasn't going to stop. I already got this far.

"Ask your mother! Ask your sister! Ask me!" I recited perfectly. Man, I have watched this video way too many times, "You're do'n wrong! You're do'n wrong! You're do'n me wrong…you're do'n wrong!"

I quickly spun and landed quickly, "Shhhhhhhhhhhhh…." I finished as I lifted my hand slowly, and snapped it quickly so that I was pointing at her. I watched her intently, waiting for a reaction. I had just acted like a fool, and I knew it.

The next thing I knew and it happened so fast, "OWWW!!!!" I yelped. She had grabbed my arm and locked it in a position of great _pain_!!!

"…and you thought I didn't know the extended version…" Sami laughed as she kept my arm securely locked in her embrace.

"I don't recall Wesley Snipes trying to BREAK MICHAELS ARM OFF!" I yelled there was a sharp pain shooting up and down my arm. She could let go now!

"Same difference" Sami shrugged.

"Uggghhhh" I groaned in pain, "Sam, let go of my ARM!"

Sami smirked, this was NOT good…

"Who knows more about Michael Jackson?" She asked innocently.

I groaned, "Sam…"

"Who?" She asked again, as if she didn't hear me.

I sighed, "Can't we just call it even…?"

She thought about it for a second before answering, "Fine…"

"Thank you…" I sighed, "…now…can I _please _have my arm back?"

"No"

"Sam!" I groaned again. I wonder if she's ever had her arm feel like it was about to be disconnected from her body. It was NOT a good feeling.

"Who's bad?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes, and sighed, "You are…" I muttered.

She grinned, and happily released my aching arm.

"You're mean…" I pouted.

Sami laughed, "Well, what do you expect when someone says you don't know anything about your idol…I mean…let's be realistic…if I said you weren't a real MJ fan…what would you do?"

"Point taken" I laughed and pulled her into a hug. I felt her head lay on my chest and I rested my head on top of it, "I'm sorry that…I said that you weren't…."

"Don't worry about it…" Sami laughed, "…and Liberian Girl…love it…"

"Really?" I asked in a surprised tone.

"Yeah" Sami laughed, "it's on my meditation playlist"

"Of course _you_ have a _meditation _playlist" I joked. She poked me in the stomach.

"You know what I really love?" Sami asked, and by the change of tone in her voice it had nothing to do with what we were talking about now.

"What?" I asked curiously. I pulled away to look at her and gently tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Your voice" Sami answered, "I didn't know you could sing"

I rolled my eyes, "Girl please…you be tripp'n" I replied in a 'what you talk'n 'bout Willis?' tone.

Sami groaned, "Aww…Moose…why don't you sing for me?"

"Because…" I started, "I can't sing"

Sami sighed, "Fine…we just got over one disagreement…let's not start another…"

"Couldn't agree more…shall we begin?" I asked, grateful for the subject change.

Sami chuckled, shaking her, head as she made her way back over to her lap top. She started to click around, her thinking face in its rightful place, before she looked back at me. "Freestyle?"

"For surely" I grinned. She smiled back.

"Ideas, before I click 'play'?" She asked.

"Uhm…" I thought quickly, "Uhm…I'm just going to frame you…I guess…just…be the Liberian Girl…"

Sami shook her head laughing, "Right…well, uhm…okay…"

She clicked 'play' and ran over to my side. As the exotic music began we both felt the pulses and beats within the music.

_Naku Penda Piya-Naku Taka  
Piya-Mpenziwe_

As soon as the words whispered through the speakers Sami completely took on the role. She moved her arms and body to the rhythm as she looked at me. I couldn't help, but smile, because the look she was giving me was familiar. Amazing how I missed the meaning of it before.

_Liberian Girl . . ._

I turned toward her and began my pursuit. _  
_

_You Came And You Changed  
My World  
A Love So Brand New  
Liberian Girl . . ._

We continued to move to the flowing, exotic beat. I absolutely loved this song, it was so different. What Michael was thinking when he wrote this was beyond me, but it was pure genius. _  
_

_You Came And You Changed  
Me Girl  
A Feeling So True  
_

I grabbed her hand and twirled her gently into me. I gently stroked her cheek and looked into her eyes, and I could swear she was smirking. She was blushing, but there was no denying that smirk.

_  
Liberian Girl_

The chorus began, and she pushed me away and started to do multiple turns away from me. I grinned and eagerly pursued her again. I didn't know why, but chasing Sami was one of the most fun things I could think of.

"I want to do a lift at the end of the chorus" I told her as we continued to dance. She looked at me like I was insane.

"Uh…don't think so…I don't feel like risking my life today…" Sami replied as she did a quick pirouette.

_  
You Know That You Came_

"Come on…trust me…and do it quickly…the end is nearing…" I beckoned. I saw her roll her eyes, but I knew that was in agreement.

_  
And You Changed My World,  
Just Like In The Movies,  
With Two Lovers In A Scene_

I watched as she danced to herself on the other end of the studio. She looked at me, and I knew it was time.

_  
And She Says . . .  
"Do You Love Me"_

She did quick turns that were leading her towards me. I prepped myself as she spun towards me. Half way, she broke out into a sprint. I could see in her eyes that she trusted me.

_  
And He Says So Endlessly . . ._

My hands found her waist and used all of my strength to raise her little body into the air. It all happened so fast that I could hardly catch my breath. I just lifted her!

_  
"I Love You, Liberian Girl"_

Of course, something always goes wrong when I'm involved. Was there a reason why my gym bag just so happened to be three feet behind me? I mean, seriously? Were these things _planned_? There is no way that ANYONE is so unfortunate.

I tripped backwards and Sami went flying on top of me. My back hit the dance studio floor, my gym bag under my legs, Sami on top of me, and I couldn't even hear the music anymore.

Why was everything dark? Holy crap! Please tell me that I am NOT dead!

"Wow, that could've gone…better…" I heard Sami mutter. Oh, it was just her hair. It must've fallen out of its loose bun. Well, whatever the reason…it was not shielding my eyes from the world.

"It could've…." I agreed, "But…that would me that something is wrong with us if it actually went smoothly…"

We laughed together.

"Yeah…" She added, "I guess this is expected from the Clumsy Duo"

"Nothing less…nothing more…" I agreed, "Sam…I hope you know that I am completely blind right now…"

Sami laughed, I could tell she knew what I was talking about, but of course she had to joke, "By what? My beauty?"

"That too…but, not that I don't think your hair gorgeous, it really doesn't taste that good…so…it would be amazing…if you could remove it from my mouth…" I laughed.

Sami lifted her head and tossed her long, thick hair over her left shoulder. She grinned at me, her amazing eyes sparkling.

"My bad Shawtyyyy" Sami drawled. I laughed.

"Shawty?" I echoed, "Well, isn't that backwards"

Sami laughed, and slapped my chest teasingly. She seemed to hit me a lot when we were joking…weird.

I stared at Sami. She was still lying on top of me, and the joking air was still there, but something was different. Her expression softened, it was now more innocent and she was now looking right in my eyes. She folded her arms on my chest and rested her chin on top of it and just stared back at me. There was a hint of a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth, but it was coy.

It was hard to not notice how gorgeous Sami was. She had perfect clear skin. Perfect smile, amazing eyes, gorgeous hair…and of course an amazing personality.

I felt my self tuck her hair behind her ear. I strained my neck to sit up a bit, and she obliged by sitting up a little more to give me more room. I leaned in slowly and never let my eyes disconnect from hers. She watched me expectantly, waiting, and eventually both of our eyelids began to lower as our noses brushed against each other. My lips were about a centimeter from hers when-

"Why on earth are you two on the floor?"

Our heads snapped towards the familiar voice of Monster's. He, and the rest of the crew, was standing in the door way watching us with curious expressions on their faces. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks as I gently pushed Sami off of me and scurried to my feet. I helped Sami up and looked back at our friends, embarrassed… like I wanted an audience when my girlfriend and I were about to kiss.

"Uhm, well…" Sami stuttered. I looked at her. Her skin was flushed, like mine, but I noticed something. Her eyes, they were different. The specks were still there, but…they weren't dancing…they weren't even bright…they were sort of dull. I didn't know why this bothered me, but it did. Something wasn't right and I could feel it.

"We were working on the Winter Showcase…and…we were…working on a lift…" I explained, "needless to say…." I trailed off chuckling.

"Couldn't handle Sami?" Monster asked.

My eyes cut towards him. That sort of took me off guard, and though it seemed innocent enough, it sort of struck me the wrong way.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm just saying…Sami's not exactly…the biggest thing in the world…she's like what? 90 pounds?" Monster asked, "Should've been an easy lift"

I watched in disbelief as he made his way over to Sami and swooped her off her feet easily. Her eyes widened, and she blushed. She looked at me with confused eyes, and I looked at Monster with disbelieving ones. Not in disbelief that he could lift her, but in disbelief that he demonstrated.

He just stood there with Sami in his arms. I didn't feel comfortable. Something seemed different. Monster hadn't said anything offense, well, not extremely offensive, but something wasn't sitting right with me. My eyes narrowed, not in a glare, but it wasn't exactly out of joy.

Sami shifted uncomfortably in his arms. She looked at me again, this time she seemed to be pleading with her eyes.

I coughed loudly as if to clear the awkward tension. Was there a reason to all of this? I walked towards Monster.

"I can lift her, thank you very much, now if you could ever so kindly give me my girlfriend" I asked.

Something flashed in Monster's eyes it was quick, but it was evident. Was he going through something at home? I noticed he has been acting distant lately.

He placed Sami gently into my arms and she really didn't weigh that much. Well, at least I didn't have to look weak in front of everyone. My eye twitched, I really wanted to glare at Monster right now, but I didn't know why. It wasn't like he did something wrong.

Our heads turned to the sound of someone clearing their throat. It was Cable. The rest of the crew was watching us with confused, awkward expressions on their faces. .

"So uhm," Chase started, "Are we like…going to start rehearsals…or are we just going to play hot potato with Sami?"

"Right…" I chuckled; I sat Sami back down on her feet. She looked at Monster quickly, but then glanced back at me. She looked confused, but wasn't that the emotion of the day anyway.

()()()()

"Where are your tights?" Sami asked me as she approached where I sat under the tree in the courtyard. I just grinned.

"Forgot 'em?" I offered innocently. She laughed and sat next to me.

Suddenly everything seemed brighter. It was a fairly nice day out, it was still chilly, but manageable. The sun was out, partly cloudy, and everything was colored with the colors of autumn. It was gorgeous.

I looked down next to me. The girl next to me- her hair acted a curtain as she looked down at the script that was currently occupying the space on her lap. I grinned as I pulled the curtain back behind her ear. She looked up and smiled at the sudden gesture and I couldn't help but notice how pretty she was. Seriously, how could I have missed that before?

I looked at her bare arms and frowned. I shrugged out of my jacket and immediately wrapped it around her shoulders. She scoffed and rolled her eyes, but I ignored it.

"So, what's this?" I asked curiously peering over her shoulder.

"Script…I just want to run some lines…Shakespearian language can get pretty perplex…" Sami stated. She threw here pin straight hair over her shoulder and looked at me. She held out a second copy that was under the first and I read the first line where she highlighted the name of the character I was reading. I was some guy named _Lysander_.

"Fair love, you faint with wandering in the wood; And to speak troth, I have forgot our way: We'll rest us, Hermia, if you think it good, and tarry for the comfort of the day." I recited.

Be it so, Lysander: find you out a bed;" Sami recited. She sounded slightly exhausted, "For I upon this bank will rest my head."

I wrinkled my nose and quoted, "One turf shall serve as pillow for us both; One heart, one bed, two bosoms and one troth."

Sami began to open her mouth, but I cut her off. This wasn't making any sense.

"Sam, what the heck did we just say?" I asked. I narrowed my eyes at the script as I re-read the lines we had just said.

Sami laughed, "You know…maybe if you had the tights…this would be easier for you…"

"Well, I guess this is a lesson learned" I sighed as I redirected my eyes back to the script. I read it a third time.

"Well, we…meaning Hermia and Lysander…have run away so we can marry…we have ventured off into the woods…I suppose you notice that I look tired…and suggest that we should rest a bit…" Sami explained. Well, that explains why she sounded exhausted. "And…you just suggested finding a place the sleep where we can sleep together…"

"One heart, one bed, two bosoms and one troth…" I read out loud, "Sounds perverted to me"

Sami rolled her eyes but laughed, "Yeah…well, we should probably read on…and…you'll get it…"

I nodded, and she continued.

"Nay, good Lysander; for my sake, my dear, Lie further off yet, do not lie so near." Sami quoted. This one seemed pretty clear.

"See, even Hermes-"

"Herm_ia_" Sami corrected grinning. I smiled back before continuing.

"See, even Hermia…thinks it's perverted" I reasoned. Sami shook her head, but the grin remained on her face.

"We have to keep reading…" Sami insisted.

I smiled at how cute she was being, and continued, "O, take the sense, sweet, of my innocence! Love takes the meaning in love's conference. I mean, that my heart unto yours is knit, So that but one heart we can make of it; Two bosoms interchained with an oath; So then two bosoms and a single troth. Then by your side no bed-room me deny; For lying so, Hermia, I do not lie." My nose wrinkled, and my eyes narrowed as I finished. What the heck did I just say?

Sami took note of my expression and obvious confusion and sighed. It wasn't annoyed, it actually seemed like a cross between amused and…_passion_.

"Shakespeare is amazing…." Sami sighed. She looked up at the colored leaves above our heads and smiled. I stared at her with a confused look on my face. What was so great about Shakespeare?

"I don't want to like…diss your boy or anything, but…." I started. Sami turned to look at me. "What's so great about Shakespeare? I mean…you can't even understand half of the things he's saying…I mean…it have meant for romance…but…if neither of you know what the heck is being said…how can you have a _real _romantic moment?" I asked.

Sami pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes before answering, "Well, I guess it coincides with…it doesn't matter _what _you say…but…_how _you say it…" Sami explained, "the words are beautiful…don't get me wrong…but it's the passion put behind it that really makes a person want to swoon. Now Lysander…" Sami took the script and re-read the line to herself before she answered out loud, "…he's…contradicting…I guess you could say…uhm, he's basically contradicting everything that comes out of a regular male's mouth. When he says…two bossoms as one…in a sacred bond…the heart…intertwined….it wasn't meant to be perverted…but another way to express the love they share…"

I thought it over, and then re-read the line again in my head. Suddenly, it was like it was plain as day …in present day English. I understood completely what was being said.

"I think…Shakespeare….is basically…the MJ of play writing and romance…he…gives something for actors to work with…to express true passion…in a way that others may not understand….but it is extremely beautiful…." Sami gushed. She exhaled quietly as she looked back up at the trees.

I just stared at her. What else was there to do? She basically shut me up.

"_So long as men can breathe or eyes can see,_ _so long lives this, and this gives life to thee._" Sami breathed to her self. Her eyes were closed. Her body completely relaxed. She was the picture of serene.

My eyes traced the outline of her face, her body, my jacket…her hair. The wind blew slightly and her hair stirred a bit, but she didn't move. The silence that filled the air was…peaceful? I didn't know what it was, but it was definitely something.

"Wow" I breathed.

"Yeah, Shakespeare is powerful" Sami grinned.

"No, how you can remember things like that…wow" I replied.

Sami's eyes popped open she hit me, smiling.

"Ow" I complained, "If I'm going to be hanging out with you…I'm going to need to carry around some painkillers for my sore arm"

Sami laughed, "Yeah…whatever"

"Whatever" I mocked smiling.

()()()()

"Moose, ew…please don't eat-ah!" Sami shrieked as I took a bite out of my tofu turkey sandwich.

"What?" I asked with a mouthful of tofu turkey.

"Gag" Sami choked, the rest of the crew echoing her action.

It was a sandwich! What was the big deal? It tasted good to me, and it was healthier. I have nothing against meat, but when one's presented with the opportunity to get the nutritional goodness of a turkey sandwich…why pass up the offer?

"Grow up" I rolled my eyes, "It's just a sandwich"

Sami looked at me with disapproval. Her facial expression just read 'disgust' and I had no idea why, but it was amusing to watch.

"Do I disgust you, Sami?" I asked amusedly.

"Yes" She replied simply, "Very much so"

"Ah!" My hand flew my to my chest, "I am both offended, and hurt"

Sami wrinkled her nose still looking at my sandwich. She pushed my tray away holding her nose, "You'll get over it"

"AHHH!"

We all turned our heads to look up at a very excited Andie. She had jumped out of her seat and was staring down at her phone with very excited eyes.

"Uhm, Andie…" Fly started.

We all looked down to see Fly's vitamin water completed knocked down and it had spilled all over half of the table. We all jumped up and Andie looked at Fly with an apologetic expression.

"Well, at least I know I'm not the only one who knocks over Fly's beverages" Sami commented. Everyone laughed as she grabbed a handful of napkins off of her practically empty tray and began to dab at the mess.

"Sorry, Fly" Andie apologized as she helped Sami and Fly clean up the spilled mess.

"It's cool…now what are you so excited about?" Fly asked.

Andie's eyes exploded with pure joy and excitement, "My little sister is coming down from New York!"

"Little sister?" We all echoed in unison.

Andie nodded her head excitedly, "Well, not my little sister…but she may as well be…Camille…Tyler Gage's foster sister…she's coming down to visit!"

"Awww…how cute…." Sami grinned, "That should be fun…how old is she?"

"She's almost 17" Andie replied.

"Oh" Sami replied, "Not so cute…"

Everyone laughed. Gosh, it's wonderful having a girlfriend who is gorgeous, smart, and funny.

"…but still is fun" Sami continued, "what's she like?"

"Well, she's very outgoing, fun, smart…and she can dance her butt off like no one else I've ever seen" Andie gushed. She quickly texted a reply, and then slipped her phone into her back pocket.

"Sounds like a party" Chase commented, "When's she coming?"

"She's already here" Andie replied grinning, "Her whack ass wanted to surprise me…but she's coming with me to school tomorrow…she'll be here for a few weeks…and since she is...an MSA legend's relative…Blake wanted to make sure that she was treated with the upmost respect and that everyone was very welcoming"

"….how come he didn't tell me about this?" Chase asked.

Andie shrugged, dumping wet napkins in a nearby trash can, and then sat down.

"I don't know…your brother…" Andie replied.

"Speaking of my brother…" Chase started, "He just got a letter from the dean at NYU"

"Oh my God, what does it say?" Andie asked.

We all were quiet as we waited for Chase to dish about his news. He looked at all of us before finally letting his eyes rest on Andie. He smiled.

"Well, to sum it all up…I'm basically a shoo'n for NYU…" Chase grinned.

Andie grinned widely and wrapped her arms around Chase's neck. We all clapped and 'whoop'd for Chase. For most of us it was our dream to one day go to NYU. We all had one foot in the door just because we go to MSA, but Chase had an even bigger advantage.

"Nice job, bro" Smiles smiled, "Hopefully we'll all be up there with you come next fall"

"Aside from Moose and Sami" Hair commented.

I rolled my eyes, "Okay, okay let's leave the youngsters out of it, old timers…"

"Yeah, but even after Sami graduates…we'll all be up there together…the fam" Cable interjected, "It's been planned that way"

"Planned?" Monster asked.

"Yeah, we have actually discussed it outloud, but…we all know that New York is the next stop on the MSA Crew's hit list…once Moose and Sami join us…we're gonna tear it up!" Cable cheered.

We all laughed. I looked around the table to see everyone smiling except one person. I frowned.

Andie bit her bottom lip, "Making plans like that isn't exactly the smartest thing, Cable"

Everyone turned their attetion towards Andie. What was she talking about? Boston, and then onward to NYC…duh.

"What are you talking about?" Chase asked. He kept his arm around Andie's shoulers and leaned in a bit.

Andie toyed with her phone, avoiding eye contact with the rest of us. She slid it open, and then closed it. Slid it opend, and then closed it.

"I'm just saying…not everyone can make it into NYU…some of us need to…be a bit more…realistic…and practical…" Andie replied. She kept her eyes down, and her voice low.

Chase narrowed his eyes, and bit his bottom lip. Aside from looking confused, he look really shot. All of a sudden everything was quiet, and then silence that filled the air was extremely…awkard. We all fidgeted and moved uncomfortably. This did not seem to be like a public discussion.

Chase's voice very low, and we all could see that it was a private conversation. We started talking again, but there wasn't a doubt in my mind that everyone was listening, because that was what I was doing.

"I thought we agreed that…after we graduate…we were going up to New York together…NYU…that was the plan…" Chase said in a very strained yet calm voice.

"I know…" Andie whispered, "But…look…I don't want to talk about it, okay?"

"Time's running out to talk about it, Andie" Chase replied.

Andie cut her eyes up at him. She uncomfortable, but mostly upset, "Not now, okay?"

Chase's eyes were narrowed, and focused. It didn't seem like he wanted to end the discussion, but considering the circumstances he agreed. Nodding he turned his attention back to the rest of the table. He kept his arm draped across Andie's shoulders, but the tension was blatant.

Sami looked up at me, and she looked sort of worried. I just wrapped my arm more securely around her and pulled her closer. College just seemed to another one of things that pulled even the strongest of relationship, apart. It just makes you wonder…if it happens to them…well, I don't even want to finish that thought.


	4. Dear Readers

Dear Readers,

I am sorry to say that I will not be continuing my step up fanfic series

…..

Just kidding ! No, I actually have the next chapter ready, but the thing is…no one is reviewing ! I have my amazing and loyal readers who will review such as Rachael and Bre, and my newest reader nearsbaby082. To them I am extremely greatful.

To the rest of you, however, I am appalled. I pu a lot of effort into writing stories that will keep you entertained. Many nights I have stayed up until 6 a.m. just so that you all will have something to wake up to in the morning.

I am hurt by the fact that you all find it so difficult to leave a review for me. All I ask is for a review commenting on what you liked (or loved) about the chapter. I even want your constructive criticism, I'm not the best writer in the world, and I'll be the first to admit that I make a lot of mistakes (I probably have many grammatical and punctual errors in this note).

If you want the next chapters to be put up then do me the favor of reviewing. You know who you are, and I will gladly list the names if you'd like me too, but I figure I will give you one last chance.

I have messaged those who have favorited my story asking for a review. I received little success. The only reply I received was from nearsbaby (Thank you).

Please, do try to review from now on

Sincerely,

MooseLover123


	5. Don't sweat the technique, yo !

Sami sat against the wall in Dance Studio B, texting. She looked up just as Moose landed neatly out of multiple pirouettes. He was practicing for his Ballet IIII class, and Sami was waiting patiently so that they could continue to run lines. She looked back down at her phone as it vibrated, indicating that she had a new text.

**Moose still nt givn u attntn?- Missy.**

Sami sighed, before quickly replying to the text.

**I get lots of attntn…no lovn, tho. At lst…not the knd u wudnt gve to a frnd, **Sami texted back. Moose still hadn't kissed her. It was one of those things that probably shouldn't have been a big deal, but it was to her. She just couldn't understand why they couldn't take their relationship…onto a relationship level.

**Wnt sum advce?- Missy.**

Sami rolled her eyes, and texted back.

**Duh.**

Sami continued to watch Moose. He was actually pretty graceful. He wasn't, like, the most poise, but he was definitely light on his feet. Sami smiled as Moose leaped into the air. It was so funny to see her boyfriend, the hip hop freestyle master, perform one of the most…_feminine_ wasn't the right word, but would have work for now… styles of dance.

Sami's phone vibrated, and she immediately opened the text.

**Mke the frst mve- Missy.**

Sami narrowed her eyes down at her cellphone screen. Make the first move? Sami couldn't even _bust a move_ a month ago, and Missy was suggesting that she 'bust it' on the guy who taught her how.

"Okay, ready to run lines?"

Sami's head shot up in response to hearing Moose's voice. He wore gray sweat pants, a wife beater, and he had a white towel drape around his neck. His chose rose and deflated heavily from having moved so much, and his hair was matted with sweat. His biceps and adorable face were glistening with sweat, and Sami had to blink about ten times just to pull herself together.

"Uhm, yeah" She breathed quickly. She could feel her face heating up, but she quickly covered it up by fanning herself, "Is it hot in here?"

Moose nodded and walked over to the currently cleared table. Sami hadn't set up her laptop and other equipment yet. His water bottle and copy of the script were there. Sami closed her phone placing it in the oversized pocket of her sweats before joining him.

Moose took a swig of his water as Sami hopped up on to the table facing him. She had her script in hand and began to turn to the page where they had left off. When she looked up Moose was staring right at her. He leaned forward resting his arms on either side of her.

Instead of blushing, Sami wrinkled her nose, "Ew. You're all sweaty" She laughed. She put her script down and picked up one of Moose's sweated out curls.

Moose laughed, "Don't pretend like it isn't the sexiest thing in the world"

Sami rolled her eyes, but only because she didn't want to admit that it really was the sexiest thing in the world. She pulled the hand towel from around his neck and began wiping some of the sweat off of his face. Moose laughed and took the towel from her, and finished the job.

"Anyways…if we're done talking about how gross I am…we shall rehearse…" Moose laughed. He picked up script which was already on the correct page. He looked up at Sami and nodded for her to go.

"If then true lovers have been ever cross'd, it stands as an edict in destiny: then let us teach our trial patience," Sami recited, "Because it is a customary cross, as due to love as thoughts and dreams and sighs, wishes and tears, poor fancy's followers."

Moose looked Sami in the eyes as he recited anxiously, "A good persuasion: therefore, hear me, Hermia." Moose continue, "I have a widow aunt, a dowager of great revenue, and she hath no child: from Athens is her house remote seven leagues; and she respects me as her only son."

Had he been practicing? The lines were perfect. Almost as if he'd been up all night studying them.

Sami nearly fell over as Moose looked her deeply in the eyes and said, "There, gentle Hermia, may I marry thee;" He took both of her hands and intertwined their fingers.

Moose grinned, but stayed in character, as Sami blushed. She looked down shyly for a split second, but eventually met his gaze again.

They both had to drop their scripts, but neither of them needed them, "And to that place the sharp Athenian law cannot pursue us. If thou lovest me then, steal forth thy father's house to-morrow night; and in the wood, a league without the town, where I did meet thee once with Helena, to do observance to a morn of May, there will I stay for thee."

That was it. Moose was, without a doubt, the most amazing person Sami had ever met. It was amazing how passionate one person could be, and it wasn't even about what he loved to do the most. Sami knew what she wanted to do.

"My good Lysander!" Sami smiled, "I swear to thee, by Cupid's strongest bow,  
By his best arrow with the golden head, by the simplicity of Venus' doves, by that which knitteth souls and prospers loves," Sami recited, "And by that fire which burn'd the Carthage queen,  
When the false Troyan under sail was seen, By all the vows that ever men have broke," Sami brought Moose's hands up to her chest and rested her own hands where heart was, Moose's hands intertwined with hers, "In number more than ever women spoke,  
In that same place thou hast appointed me," Sami let go of one of his hands, keeping the other one still intact with his', and brought it up to his cheek. She leaned in closely so that their noses were practically touching, and all was quiet as she breathed her last line, "To-morrow truly will I meet with thee."

Warmth flowed through Sami's body as she felt Moose's lips meet her's. He kissed her softly and slowly started to pull away. Sami quickly reconnected their mouths before he tried to start his next line. Moose, shocked, kissed her back slowly.

His free hand quickly made its way up behind her neck, and he tangled his fingers loosely in her hair as their mouths worked softly against each other. Moose felt electric shockwaves course through his body as he kissed Sami as carefully as he could.

Sami bit her lower lip as Moose gently pulled away, but smiled. She thoroughly enjoyed the feeling that was running through her veins. Her stomach was doing flip flops, her heart was running a marathon, and her mind was all fuzzy. It was the most enjoyed feeling ever.

Their noses brushed slightly against each other and Sami could feel the pull between them. She leaned in-

"What are you two doing?"

Moose quickly turned around, startled, shocked, and embarrassed. Sami fell forward and off of the table. She had completely missed her target.

_Oof! _She landed in someone's arms. She looked up at Monster, who had caught her before she did a face plant into the dance studio floor. She blushed and quickly got to her feet.

"Thanks" She muttered uncomfortably.

Monster grinned at her, and Sami shifted away from him. She leaned into Moose's side. Her face was on fire. She was embarrassed, uncomfortable, and mad that Monster had interrupted the only intimate moment that she and Moose had shared since they started dating. She wanted to kick him.

"Did I uhm, interrupt something?" Monster asked. He looked at Moose for a split second, but then his attention redirected at Sami. She cringed, but felt better as soon as Moose draped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

"Uhm," Moose began awkward, "No…man…no…I was uhm, just helping Sami run lines…" Moose explained.

Monster took in their awkward, blushing faces, and wanted to punch Moose in the face, but he kept his cool. He kept his eyes on Sami and said, "Moose…Andie said that she needs the kneepads that she left in your locker this morning…"

Moose nodded and unwrapped his arm from around Sami's shoulder. Sami's eyes widened slightly and she grabbed Moose's hand subtly and squeezed it. He looked down at her anxious expression and smiled. He leaned down and whispered softly, "I'll be right back…don't freak..." Moose chuckled quietly before he let go of Sami's hand, and left the dance studio.

As soon as the door closed behind him Sami felt colder. The feeling in the room was very…_unsettling_. She looked at Monster who was, 'surprise-surprise', looking back at her.

Sami slowly turned her back to him. She drew in a huge breath and let out a slow sigh as she picked up both scripts from off of the table. She didn't like how weird she felt around Monster. He made her uncomfortable. Especially since she could feel his eyes burning a huge hole in the back of her head.

"So…"

Monster's voice cut through the tension filled silence, and nearly made Sami jump out of her skin.

"Running lines for Midsummer?" Monster asked carefully. Sami could feel him watching her and she made a point not to turn around. She start shuffling the scripts nervously.

"Uh…yeah…" Sami replied. She began flipping through Moose's script which had all of his lines highlighted. Moose…so close they were to having an amazing moment…a moment that could've changed their relationship, but Monster….

"I'm auditioning for that too" Monster commented. Sami could hear the strain in his voice. It was obvious that he was desperately trying to make conversation.

"Yeah?" Sami replied, she tried to sound as interested yet, not interested as possible. She didn't want to be rude, because he was her friend, but another part of her could've cared less. He was freaking her out and she wasn't sure that him auditioning (meaning they'd be seeing each other a lot more) was the greatest thing in the world.

"Yeah" Suddenly, Monster's voice a bit closer, "I figure…it's my Senior year…might as well actually audition for a role. I'm always the stunt devil…but…I figure why not just go for it…"

"Yeah, that's cool…" Sami breathed, "I mean…I'm sure I won't get a lead or anything…considering I'm just a sophomore…but…I-I figure…why not?"

Sami didn't hear anything after that. A few moments went by and the silence that crowded the room was becoming more awkward and uncomfortable by the second. She wondered if he was even in the room anymore. She slowly turned around only to practically bump into him. He was standing no more than like a half a foot away from her, and the closeness wasn't comforting.

Sami sucked in a huge breath and avoided Monster's warm brown eyes. He stared directly down at her and she used all of her might not to look at him.

"Well, you never know…" Monster breathed softly.

Sami looked up at him from under her eyelashes. She didn't want to look at him, and truthfully, she wouldn't have minded the closeness if she didn't feel like there was some underlying…thing…that was making him act so weirdly.

"Uhm, uh, yeah…" Sami finally spoke. She ran a hand through her pin straight hair and made her way around him and toward her gym bag, "Moose…uh…practically had to force me to audition…"

Her back was once again turned towards him and she began stuffing her scatter belongings into her bag. Her water bottle, her iPod, the knee pads that were defintely not hers….

_Crap!_ Moose had already got Andie's knee pads out of his' locker. Sami distinctly remebered going with him afterschool to get them. They must've forgotten…and now Sami left in an incredibly awkward conversation…

"Kind of…pushy…don't ya think?" Monster's voice sliced through Sami's thoughts.

Sami turned at the word choice that he had used. She narrowed her eyes, and she felt as if a nerve had been hit. The _Moose_ nerve…the nerve that no one ever wanted to hit. You just don't talk about her boyfriend like that.

"_Pushy_" Sami repeated, "Uhm, pushy…what do you mean…_pushy_?"

Monster's eyebrows rose a bit in shock by how offended Sami sounded. It annoyed him that she was so quick to defend her…_boyfriend_. However, Monster didn't want to make his way over to her bad side. The conversation was already uncomfortable enough as it was.

"I mean…_forcing_ you to audition…that's not exactly…nice…I guess is what I'm trying to say…" Monster defended himself.

Sami ran a hand through her hair, which had fallen into her face when she turned, "No, not pushy at all…I told him I wanted to audition…but didn't think I should because I probably won't make it…and he…" Sami paused momentarily. She smiled warmly, "…he just…believes in me… a little too much…"

Monster bit his lower lip to keep from rolling his eyes. Was she serious? Monster just smiled, mimicking the warmness that Sam's showed, "Well, I wouldn't say _too_ much, because…believe me…there's definitely a lot to believe in…you're really talented Sami…"

Take _that_! Monster wished that he could just whip out his cellphone and say just that to Moose. Take that spoonful of sugar and stir it in your coffee.

That's when it happened.

Sami looked at Monster for a moment. Her light brown eyes were soft and doughy. They pierced into his, and there was a coy smile shining on her beautiful face. It was so weird, but she did something that made something in Monster's mind click. She blushed, "Thanks"

That was it. It was that faint coloration that was sprinkled along Sami's cheeks. That was what convinced Monster that he could do this. As wrong as it sounded, he could steal one of his closest friend's girlfriends, with nothing but natural charm.

()()()()

"AHHH!!!"

I winced and tightened my hold around Sami's waist. I felt her cringe as Andie and Camille squealed in unison. We had about an hour before first period and the whole crew had gone with Andie to meet Camille at the front of the school. None of us anticipated this loud reaction, though.

The two girls continued to scream and embrace each other. I studied Camille. She had long, dark brown hair that fell in perfect rinklets past her shoulders. Her skin was pale, but not too pale, and her smile was euphoric. She wore sweat capris, a white tank top under a thin jogging jacket, and black vans. What was it with New Yorkers and not dressing properly for the cold? I looked down at Sami who was dressed in a simple pair of blue skinny jeans, a plain t-shirt, and because I made her when I picked her up from school this morning…a black jogging jacket and a black beanie.

"Ahem…" Chase cleared his throat loudly. He wrap his arm around Andie's shoulder which forced Camille and Andie to separate momentarily.

"Oh!" Andie laughed. She wrapped her arms around Chase's torso and grinned, "Camille…this is Chase"

Camille flashed a bright smile, her chocolate eyes twinkling. Her overall body language just read 'happy'.

"So…this is Mr. Collins…the love of your life…the hottie with a body…and amazing dancer that I have heard so much about" Camille noted.

Andie stuck her tongue out at her.

"Really? Hottie with a body?" Chase asked intrigued, "I mean…I uh…am no stranger to gym…"

Andie rolled her eyes, "Those words were never spoken from my mouth. Camille…this one already has a major ego…let's try not to boost it even higher than need be"

"Okay" Camille laughed, "It's very nice to meet you Chase"

"Same to you, Ms. Camille" Chase flashed one of his million dollar grins. You know the one that 'supposedly' makes the honies swoon and fall over each other. Please, I have yet to see it happen.

"Oh, but let me introduce you to the rest of the cr-"

"No need" Cable interrupted. He pushed past Chase and Andie and immediately made his way front and center. He grinned, you know…the grin that 'supposedly' makes the honies stand in 'awe'…yeah, I have yet to see it happen.

Camille giggled as Cable gently took her right hand and kissed it, "Hola, Senorita…me llamo Cable, but you may call me Senor Suave… I am here for all dating, flirting, and 'shoulder-to-cry-on' services…"

"Excuse me" Smiles bumped Cable out of the way, "I'd like to apologize for my friend's rash and inappropriate behavior…I'm Smiles"

"Yo, Smiles, man…why you gotta mess up my game, playa?" Cable complained. He went over and stood by Monster. Who was unusually quiet? I narrowed my eyes at him, but eventually refocused my attention.

"…and that's Moose…" Andie's voice cut through my thoughts. I immediately shot a bright smile in Camille's direction.

"Hey!" I greeted, I looked down at Sami. Her eyes were planted on the ground, but slowly began to look up.

"Hey…you look…familiar…" Camille noted. Sami stared at her with confused expression.

"This is Sami…" I introduced, "My girlfriend…"

I didn't notice until my cheeks started hurting that I was grinning mad hard. Gosh, I still couldn't believe that I got butterflies every time I said 'girlfriend' following the word 'my'.

"Did you go to Booker T. Washington High School?" Camille asked. She was standing right in front of me and Sami now her eyes focused and wondering.

Sami's eyebrows furrowed as her eyes narrowed, "Yeah…"

"I knew it!" Camille exclaimed. She flashed a bright smile, "You were that freshman that would always watch the bboy battles between lunch and fourth period"

I felt Sami's body vibrate as she chuckled, "Yeah, that was me"

"Wow, small world" Camille laughed, "Good to see you…you probably don't remember me"

"Now that I know who you are…yeah, you were that chick that kicked bboy ass!" Sami laughed, "Didn't they call you…"

"Smoke that ass, girl" Camille and Sami laughed in unison. I grinned I loved hearing her laugh. I maneuvered my way behind Sami and wrapped both of my arms comfortably around her waist. I rested my chin on top of hers and breathed in the sweat scent of her shampoo.

"Watch?" Cable asked suddenly. We all directed our attention to him.

"Sami, why didn't you tear it up with Camille up in New York?" Cable asked. Everyone now redirected their focus back on Sami. She blushed, and I squeezed my grip around her waist gently. She was so cute when she was nervous.

"You BGirl?" Camille asked. There was a new light that shone through Camille's eyes.

Sami chuckled nervously, "Well, I uhm…you know…"

"She's beast"

All of our heads jerked toward Monster. He was staring very intently at Sami. Camille narrowed her eyes at him curiously.

"Sorry, but I don't think we've met" Camille noted.

Monster slowly tore his eyes away from Sami and looked Camille with uncaring eyes, "Monster"

Camille's face twisted up in a sour expression in reaction to Monster's snappy reply. Her head jerked toward Andie who just shrugged and mouthed an apology. Camille turned her attention back to Sami.

"Well, if you're so 'beast' what do you say to a battle?" Camille challenged. There was a hint of a smirk on her lips and that same sort of weird light shone through her eyes.

"Uhm, well…" Sami choked out. Her eyes made their way back down to grown. I tightened my grip and leaned down closely so that I could whisper in her ear.

I smiled when I felt her shiver in my arms by my closeness, "You can do it"

"But…" Sami whispered in protest, but she didn't say anything.

"You want to battle her?" I asked. I looked up at everyone else who was staring at us. I shot them all a look and they redirected their attention somewhere else. Except for one person, but I don't think I need to say their name.

"Uhm…well…yeah…" Sami whispered timidly.

"Then go!" I laughed.

"But…"

"No, buts…I didn't spend nearly a month on you for nothing….go out there and kick her ass!" I laughed as I pushed her tiny body forward.

Camille took in Sami and smirked, but there was a glow of humor in her eyes. This was all good hearted fun.

"Damn, girl, you're tiny" Camille noted as she looked over Sami's petite and timid body.

Sami shrugged always nonresponsive toward strangers.

"It's okay, though, I'll go easy on ya" Camille winked. She pulled a pair of leather cut off gloves out of her jacket pocket and began slipping them on.

"Yeah? Well, the…taller they are….the harder they fall" Sami replied. Her expression quickly became confused as she thought her response over, "Oh…wait…"

We all busted out laughing. She was so fricking cute! Even Monster had to fight a smile.

"Well, that was a lame attempt at trash talking" Cable laughed.

Sami glared at him, "Shut up, Cable"

"You're such a dork" I noted.

Sami rolled her eyes, "Like you're one to talk"

"Andie, she's adorable" Camille laughed. She began pulling her iPod out of her back pocket, and then pulled her book bag off of her back and set it on the ground. She unzipped it and took at out her laptop and set it carefully next to her book bag and hooked her iPod up to it. She clicked around a few times before 'Don't Sweat the Technique' by Erik B and Rakim began flowing through the speakers.

"Oh, snap" Cable laughed. He, Chase, Smiles, and Hair immediately started rocking to the beat.

"She's tapp'n that old school" Smiles laughed as he and the rest of the guys started rock'n to the beat.

My body began to rock with the beat along with everyone else I made my way over with the rest of the guys. Andie, Kido, Fly, and Monster across from us as we formed a circle around the two bgirls.

The girls began to prep. Sami pulled the beanie black beanie that was hanging out of her back pocket and placed it over her head. She pulled her own pair of cut off black leather gloves and began stretching as Camille did. They both moved their bodies quickly catching the feel of the song.

Immediately Chase, Cable, Smiles, Hair, and I began spitt'n out the words to the old school rap. People might want to try and play us and call us dorks for knowing the song, but we just laugh and call ourselves true bboys.

"Mind if I go first?" Camille asked grinning. She proceeded to move her body once Sami gave her a nod.

Camille was good.

She caught every beat, every rhythm; the music was visually flowing through her body as she moved her body. She was just showing her foot work which was extremely impressive. Her upper body was involved too, but not as much as bottom half. This battle, judging by the music, and how both girls were reacting, it was going to be straight up bgirl…minimal hip hop.

Sami watched Camille intently. I couldn't tell if she was scared or intimidated. She just watched Camille's every move and I guessed that this was her poker face.

Camille stepped back and beckoned Sami forward. Sami obliged quickly. No hesitation. That was good. It was confident.

Sami kicked right into a more complex version of an Indian step and then into a cross over. In response to Camille, she displayed her very impressive foot work. I personally only dabble in the breaking area, and so whenever I danced with Sami we usually popped, locked, waved, flexed, but nothing that involved breaking. So I was very pleased to finally get to see her bgirl swag.

Of course, being Sami, her 'presentation' was interesting and funny to watch. She made funny faces and reacted to everything she did. She even started to do this insane housing variation that was insanely sick. Then eventually it was Camille's turn again.

When Camille went up there was a newfound energy. It was brought on, I'm guessing, by Sami's performance. I don't think Camille expected Sami to be that good.

This time Camille went straight into her top rock and teased Sami a little bit. She dropped into her floor rock. Her floor work was just as impressive as her foot work. She flipped and twisted all around the entire circle. She'd stop at some points to look at Sami, or a hit a quick freeze but for the most part she was like this…big ball of twisting chaos. She was moving so fast she was a blurr…like to cats fighting. It just made her freeze look much more profound. Eventually she hit a chair freeze and a chorus of 'oh!'s broke out. Even I had an outburst; you can't deny a good battle.

Camille twisted out of her freeze, but before she could even back up to give Sami space. Sami hit a side aerial that caught Camille completely off guard. Camille didn't have to back up by herself, Sami did it for her.

"OHHHHHH!" Our entire crew cheered.

Sami immediately went into her top rock, and then into her up rock, she dropped and hit a quick…complex version a six step before twisting back up. She went back into her up rock, but what we didn't expect. At least, I know I didn't, and by the looks on everyone else's faces…they didn't either.

She hit 1990's!

Everyone, but Camille, was in shock. Even Monster's jaw dropped at the display of the move.

"Dude!" Cable yelled.

"OH!" We all cheered. None of us knew that Sami was so deeply mastered in the skill of bgirling.

She did a quick Indian step, side sweeps, and then some cross overs before she dropped back into her foot work. She flew around the entire circle. Camille just simply grinned as she watched Sami fly. Sami's floor rock was pretty outstanding. We all laughed as she mocked Camille. She moved incredibly fast, as she did, and stopped every once in a while to freeze, but instead of just freezing she'd cross her eyes, stick out her tongue, make extremely silly faces. Even Camille laughed. Sami moved incredibly fast and eventually flipped around land smoothly on her back. We cheered as she landed, but she wasn't done. Her head, pointing in the direction of Camille, she lifted her back off of the ground, and glided quickly toward her. Stopping at the foot of Camille's feet, Sami kicked her legs over into a head stand, which turned into a hand stand, and inverted right in Camille's face.

"OHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" We cheered. We had no idea that Sami could bgirl like that. At least I didn't, and it was insanely amazingly awesomely mind blowingly cool!

Camille just grinned and clapped as Sami turned out of her invert and stood quickly to strike a pose.

Camille continued to clap, as we cheered, and she made her way to the center of the circle. By the looks of it, Sami had won, but apparently Camille wasn't finished yet. We were quiet as she began to go into a very complex top rock, and a quick up rock.

Then she proved why she wasn't as impressed as the rest of us when Sami hit her 1990's.

Camille prepped herself, and what we didn't expect was for her to hit 2000's!

Sami's jaw dropped, damaging her poker face.

The rest of use cheered as Camille quickly turned out. She went into a quick variation of her up rock before hitting the floor and hitting a three step combination. Mimicking Sami, Camille rolled back into a head stand that turned into a hand stand. She inverted, and we all cheered, but then she slowly twisted her legs out of her invert, still in a hand stand, and then she did something that I have never seen a girl do…ever…

She hit a hallow back!

Sami's eyes bugged out as she watched Camille hit a perfect hallow back and easily twist out of it. Camille struck a pose, and looked at Sami expectantly.

The rest of us cheered like crazy! That was insane!

We all looked at Sami who did her best to compose her features. She slowly walked up to Camille who relaxed out of her 'bgirl pose'.

Sami shot Camille her adorable, award winning smile. She stuck her hand out in front of her. Camille looked down at it and smiled quickly accepting Sami's hand in a respectful dap.

We all clapped for the two amazing bgirls.

"You are an amazing bgirl" Sami complimented Camille. There was true sincerity in her gooey brown eyes.

"Thank you" Camille grinned her dark brown eyes glowing, "You are too"

Andie wrapped her arms around Camille's thin waist, and Camille wrapped her arms around Andie's shoulders.

"You've got one talented girl in your crew" Camille told Andie.

Andie rolled her eyes, "I know right? If only she wasn't so annoying with her 'I'm no good' attitude"

Sami laughed a cute a laugh before lightly nudging Andie playfully in the shoulder.

"But, I think we'll keep her" Andie grinned.

I draped my arm over Sami's shoulder and grinned at her, "You did great kiddo"

Her face twisted up at me in a sour expression, "Kiddo? You be straight tripp'n, sir"

We all laughed. She was such a loser sometimes. Which is why are so amazingly compatible.

"Wow, Moose" Cable laughed, "She's definitely a keeper"

"Watch your mouth" Sami snapped at him.

We laughed again.

"She's so small…and yet…she's like….woah!" Chase laughed, "I don't understand how someone so small can do power moves like that!"

"You do not look like you have the upper body strength to be doing 1990's, girl" Camille chuckled as she looked over Sami's thin figure.

"Big things come in small packages?" Sami replied. Her eyes narrowed as she rethought her explanation, "Oh, wait…"

We all laughed, and then Cable pushed Monster.

"That's what Monster hopes the next girl he dates is going to say" Cable teased as he quickly, but he still did it, hit Monster's crouch with his fist. Monster quickly responded by kicking Cable in the butt as he tried to run away.

The rest of us ignored them. I will never understand. For us guys to claim to be straight…we do some pretty gay things…

"Anyways…" Sami regained everyone's attention, "You don't look like you have the upper body strength to doing 2000's and hallow backs!" Sami gushed in astonishment, "How long did it take you to do that? My 2000's are sloppy, but getting there…but the Lord knows I will break my neck trying to invert like you did on you hallow back"

"It took me like…6 months of day after day nonstop practicing to hit my 2000's perfectly. I had to start lifting weights, pushups, pull-ups in order to obtain the upper body strength to them…and it took me almost a year to hit that hallow back somewhat decently. It was hard, but I did it. Plus, I'm like 17….I learned how to do those…when I was 15 so…I've had some time to perfect them.."

Chase let out a low whistle.

"Woah" Sami noted, "Well, you're insanely good"

"Thanks" Camille grinned.

()()()()

"I just…have no idea what to do anymore, Meezy…" Monster groaned. He let his head hit the cool bar counter top. He pushed his empty coke glass forward and he could hear the clinking noise as Meezy set down another glass of fesh coke.

"What are you talking about?" Meezy asked as Monster slowly lifted his head up and took his glass.

Monster and the rest of the MSA crew were at the Dragon. Andie wanted to take Camille out as a celebration of her arrival. Some celebration they come to the Dragon almost every night. There isn't anything celebratory about it now.

"Well, I'm taking your advice" Monster replied, his voice indifferent as he sipped at his drink.

"Advice?" Meezy asked as he wiped down the counter top with a white towel.

"I'm going for it…I want Sami…and there's no reason for me not to have her…"

"You're still sweat'n Smallz?" Meezy asked incredulously. He threw his towel over his shoulder.

"Dude, Meezy, I told you like two days ago…how could I be over her that fast?" Monster asked.

"Look, two days is a very long time for Meezy…chick ain't feel'n Meezy…then it's time for Meezy to bouce" Meezy laughed at himself. He grabbed an empty cup off of the bar counter and began to wash it.

Monster chuckled, "Well, that's not how it works for me…I'm going to work hard for this chick"

"Plans?" Meezy asked.

"I think I'm going to use the fact that we're both auditioning for the play at our school to my advantage" Monster mused as he brought his glass to his lips. He shivered as the icy cold beverage burned his throat at it went down.

"iight then" Meezy grinned, "get Tiny to start sweat'n you like you is sweat'n her, because I'm gonna tell ya now…you sounded every kind of crazy…sitt'n her talk'n bout how you are so in love with this girl….and she ain't even look once in your direction"

Monster laughed. He hasn't been happy at all in the past few weeks, but Meezy made him laugh. It was like he was a better friend than MSA. They were all so happy for Sami and Moose…it was sickening. Like the entire crew as against him.

"Well, I'm gonna go take a leak…I'll be right back" Monster announced as he lifted his body off of the stool he was sitting on and started walking away.

"Yo, thanks for share'n…" Meezy called after him disgustedly.

Monster grinned as he called over his shoulder, "No problem, dawgg"

Meezy began tending to other club goers. He was refilling one guy's glass and then Chase came and sat down. His hair was completely matted with sweat under his hat. His skin was glistening in the little light that was in the club, but you could tell that he had been hitt'n the dance floor.

"Yo, Meezy" Chase greeted him as he came over.

"What's up, Chase?" Meezy greeted back as he began drying a freshly washed glass.

"Tired…man, it is crazy in there…" Chase laughed as he nodded toward the large crowd, "…so I've come to hydrate"

"iight…I got you, dude…" Meezy grabbed bottled water from under the counter and placed it in front of Chase. Chase quickly unscrewed the top and took a long swig of his water. It was half gone.

"Damn" Meezy laughed. Chase joined him. "It's like you're runnin' a marathon or something"

Chase shook his laughing, but then he remembered something, "yo, was that Monster I saw leave?"

"Nah, dude, he just went to the bathroom…he'll be back…" Meezy replied.

"Has he been over here the whole time?" Chase asked incredulously.

"Bugg'n the hell out of me about how much his life sucks? Yeah" Meezy laughed.

"Yeah, he's been down and out for the past few weeks, man" Chase commented, taking another swig of his water.

"Yeah, I mean…who knew he'd be sweat'n Smallz" Meezy noted.

Chase's eyes bugged out, "Yo, did you just say that Monster is sweat'n Sami?"

Realization hit Meezy as he took in Chase's shocked expression. Meezy continued to dry the already dry glass in his hands, "Yo, I don't know a damn thing…"

No way was Meezy getting involved in this high school drama.

"He wouldn't do that to Moose…he isn't going to do anything is he?" Chase asked. There were so many questions that had been answered at that moment. Monster's weird behavior…the way he seems to act cold toward Moose…

"I don't know a damn thing" Meezy repeated. He turned his back to Chase and put the glass away.

"Damn…" Chase muttered, "He better not do anything stupid…"

* * *

**I apologize to all of my readers who actually review. **

**Blame those who want to read and favorite my story without reviewing. This chapter has been done for quite some time now, but I didn't want to put it up because of my lack of reviews.**

**I suggest that if you lack knowledge of bboying and hip hop in genral...I would look up anything that you don't know.**

**I don't like this chapter, personally, I guess that's because the really awesome stuff comes later, but that's okay :)**

**Review, review, review !**

**nearbaby082...this chapter is dedicated to you :)**

**If you haven't already...check out...and REVIEW...my friend XxRandOm-Qu33NxX step up fanfic...dudes and dudettes...it's off the heezy xD**

**Guys, chapters will be up a lot sooner if a lot of you would just review ! I want to finish this...but I can't if no one's going to read it...and I know you are, but I'm not going to continue to be unappreciated. I work really hard on my stories dudes and dudettes.**

**If you haven't already check out my friend**


	6. this isn't an update, sorry :

**Dear Awesomest Readers EVER !**

**I apologize for the EXTREME delay on the story. See, there was a problem…a really BIG problem, but hopefully it will be fixed soon. **

**Well, I'm going to tell you what the problem is…but try not to laugh…**

**Ready ?**

**My computer was hacked and attacked by numerous porn sites !**

**There. I said it.**

**Okay, so maybe you can laugh…because I'm not going to lie…though it is a HUGE inconvenience…it's hilarious.**

**Now I promise you that I am not some forty year old man with a pot belly who sits around writing Step Up 2 fan fictions for a bunch of teenagers…**

**No, I'm actually a fairly handsome 35 year old rapist. **

**KIDDING ! I'm sixteen…promise ! Got the zits, high school drama, and plenty of AP Homework to prove it.**

**Anywhoo…the problem is that…the next chapter is currently on that computer. **

**BUT DON'T WORRY !**

**I handed my mini notebook over to my spaz of a best friend, and she's going to get her older brother to fix it, so….**

**No worries ! ****J**

**But to all of you have expressed your concern to me…your concerns are noted, and I am doing my best right now to get that chapter up. **

**Sooooo yuppp J**

**That's all folks ! Sorry for the wait…I love you all…and thanks to my new readers, and especially my old readers for being so reasonable.**

**Don't forget…my (I call her my fanfic bestie) Bre, has her story. Go review ! So she'll post a new chapter that I can read J if you need her username I've posted it in the past few chapters down at the bottom.**


	7. Shakespeare in the Court Yard ?

"My dearest madam, let not your hate encounter with my love," Sami paced under one of the trees on campus. She recited the words of the monologue she had chosen to audition with. Helen, from All's Well That Ends Well, a play that was also, written by Shakespeare.

"For loving where you do; but if yourself, whose aged honor cites a virtuous youth," Sami continued, the words ran through her head in a clear picture as she tried to remember it clearly.

Sami shivered as a gentle breeze rolled past. She shrugged a little deeper into the purple funnel jacket she was wearing. If Moose were here, Sami thought to herself with a smile. He wouldn't have ever let her live that tiny shiver down.

Sami continued to pace under the coloring leaves of the fairly large tree she was under. Shadows of long branches were cast along the grass, and it was much cooler there than under the partly cloudy sky.

--

Monster bounded down the stairs leading his way out of MSA. He felt a rush of relief as he felt the cool autumn air gently brush against his heated skin. He shrugged his jacket further up as he walked a slower pace across campus.

Monster sucked in a huge breath of the cool air and breathed out slowly. He loved fall and winter the cool air always cleared his head. It was a very helpful and very comforting feeling when your thoughts are nice and clear. It makes it easier to think about whatever was going, and what was going one…was Sami.

She was all he could think about and at times he caught himself imagining her in his head. Her smile, her laugh, the way she smelt whenever she moved and her hair stirred the air. Sometimes…he could even hear her voice in his head…

"Did ever in so true a flame of liking, wish chastely and love dearly, that your Dian was both herself and Love,"

Monster's eyes narrowed in confusion as his pace started slow down even more. Sami's voice was never that vivid in his head, and this was the first time it ever quoted Shakespeare…

"O, then give pity to her whose state is such that cannot choose but lend and give where she is sure to lose"

Monster made a sharp turn to his left to see a petite figure pacing in the shadows of a nearby tree. Monster's heart skipped a beat. He took in a sharp breath which allowed him to walk quietly and slowly toward the tree.

It was definitely Sami, he watched as she paced quietly in the shadows with her back to him. He leaned comfortably against the tree, hidden in the dark shadows as he watched.

Sami heard the quiet patted foot steps behind her, and the sense of the presence of another person filled the air. Sami stopped mid-sentence, and tensely, but sharply turned around ready to kick a creepy pedophile's butt.

Sami's heart jumped, but then eventually calmed once she realized who was in the shadow. She let a slow breath and smiled in relief.

"Dude, you completely spooked me…" Sami chuckled half-heartedly.

Monster laughed a bit more exuberantly than she had, and stepped out of the shadows. His spiky hair casted a shadow that hid his warm brown eyes, but Sami could still feel their intense gaze as he stared down at her.

Sami grinned, "Hey, Monster"

Monster grinned back, he was extremely happy with how the day had turned out for him. This was the first time he and Sami had complete one-on-one time. No one was around, school was out, and it didn't seem like she was leaving anytime soon…

"Hey, Sami…practicing your audition monologue?" Monster asked, he immediately shrugged his book bag off of his shoulders and set it down next to the tree before walking back up to her.

Sami's eyes widen a bit in shock and confusion, but she quickly composed herself. It was obvious that he intended to stay, and it made her stomach flip flop thinking about it. Her heart started race and the only thing she could think was 'you need to leave…NOW!'

"Uh…" Sami coughed, "Yeah, I was, but if uhm, you wanted to borrow the tree…." Sami motioned up at the practically bare branches.

Monster chuckled, but Sami continued, "…then I can just go and find somewhere else..."

"No" Monster answered quickly, but then composed himself to answer calmly, "I mean…if you need help…I can give helpful suggestions…"

"Uhm," Sami stammered, "Well, I mean…I was…leaving soon anyways…it's getting pretty late…"

She could see her book bag on the side of the tree opposite of Monster's, and her entire body was itching to grab it and sprint off campus without looking back. She was usually such an amazing liar, but the fact that she wasn't used to boys giving her much attention…at least not boys that are supposed to be her friend, and only her friend…

Wait, was she thinking? She can't just assume that Monster was…well, you know…after all…he is her friend…why wouldn't he want to help her?

Sami looked at Monster feeling the heat of his intense gaze. She didn't like the way he was staring at her or how uncomfortable it made her, but she had to give him the benefit of the doubt. He was her friend, and maybe by actually trying to push toward him…she could establish a well needed line that should not be crossed. Establish a genuine, innocent friendship and make sure that it stays that way.

Sami could feel the sudden shift in Monster's mood. His laid back, comfortable demeanor changed to a more awkward one. Sami realized that she had just been standing there thinking about what she was going to do…that she failed to vocalize a response. She was such a dork sometimes.

Monster coughed loudly, and then looked at her with sad eyes, "Well, okay…if you've uhm, got to go…then…maybe later…"

He was about to turn and get his book bag when all of a sudden both his heart and his breath stopped at the sound of Sami's voice.

"Well, if you're offering…I could use the opinion of a more experienced colleague…" Sami's small voice sounded behind him.

Monster turned back around, and a huge grin replaced the disappointed look that was once there. The excited, hopeful look in his soft brown eyes made Sami regret what she said, but at the same time…it made her heart skip a beat.

Sami's knees nearly gave out at that last thought. She swallowed hard, and blinked a few times trying to clear her thoughts. She felt a pang in her heart and she could feel her mind getting ready to go off on a tangent, but a voice cut though her ranting thoughts.

"My opinion?" Monster echoed smiling.

His joking tone made Sami smile, "Your…professional opinion, of course…"

"Well, of course" Monster grinned as he plopped down softly on the grass. He looked up at Sami expectantly, "alright, you may proceed"

Sami's eyes widened as she thought about actually performing her monologue. The only reason she let him stay was so that she could establish a friend and a boundary. She felt completely self conscious about performing in front of people…which was weird, because her entire life was based on performance.

She looked down and into Monster's waiting eyes, and finally spoke, "Uhm, actually…I'm more of a uhm, visual…learner…so…if you would be ever so kind as to…show me how it's done…maybe that will help?"

Monster chuckled before lifting his body off of the ground, "You know there's no need to feel uncomfortable performing around me…no judgments…"

Sami blushed and ran a nervous hand through her long hair, "Am I that readable?"

"No" Monster responded.

His tone shocked Sami, the sincerity and the somewhat double meaning behind it.

"You're just easy to read… for me" Monster grinned and shot a quick wink that left Sami somewhat speechless.

She silently made her way on the ground in an Indian style position. She stared up at him waiting for him to start, and tried to ignore the shivers that were shooting up and down through her body. She bit her lip and waited.

Monster drew in a breath and was about to start, before he was interrupted.

"You're not going to slate?" Sami asked innocently.

Monster smiled down at her, her with her caramel brown eyes large and full of childlike innocence.

Monster rolled his eyes playfully and grinned, "Hello, my name's Freddie de Luca…"

Sami chuckled, and his eyes playfully cut towards her in a warning glance. She covered her mouth and waited for him to continue.

He smiled and finished, "…and this is a monologue from Romeo and Juliet…"

Monster raised an eyebrow at Sami, and she nodded her head for him to continue. Monster closed his eyes, drew in a breath, took a beat, and then spoke.

"Tybalt, here slain, whom Romeo's hand did slay;" Monster began.

Sami listened intently as Monster's smooth voice floated through each line that flowed from his mouth. Sami hung on to each word and for the minute and a half that he was reciting, Sami was totally taken by what she couldn't believe was…artistic genius.

Sami's heart fluttered with enthusiasm as Monster took a breath after his last line. She watched as he took a beat, and then gracefully let himself out of character. His warm eyes found hers' and he smiled softly, waiting for her opinion.

"Wow" Sami breathed after a moment of silence. She subtly shrugged against herself as a light, but cool breeze whipped around them. Her soft eyes peered back into his, "I had no idea…that you were so…talented…"

Monster's rough laugh cut through the cool, but silent air. Sami couldn't help, but smile back at his obvious joy.

"Gee, thanks" Monster chuckled.

"No," Sami laughed, her eyes shining brightly as she thought about the misinterpretation of her compliment, "I just meant…that for someone to always be the stunt man…you're gifted"

Monster smiled widely, "Why, thank you very much, Ms. Monroe"

"You're very welcome, Mr. de Luca" Sami chuckled.

Monster slowly lowered himself to the ground and sat softly on the grass next to Sami. He peered over at Sami and stared at the curtain that was her hair. He watched as it lightly stirred in the light breeze.

Sami shivered slightly as the light breeze shook through her body a little. She wished silently to herself that Moose was here to add his hoodie to her semi-warm funnel jacket. She shivered again, but this time; because she could feel Monster's intense gaze though her hair shield.

Sami turned her head to look at him just as the wind started to pick up and whipped her hair around her face. Monster laughed as he watched Sami struggle to wipe her hair off of her face, and tuck it securely behind her ear.

Sami laughed a long with Monster.

"Guess, I'm full on hair today…" Sami laughed. Monster chuckled. "Glad, my choking on hair amuses you, Mr. de Luca"

"Yes, it does…very much so…amuse me…" Monster laughed. He paused to take in her adorable face. Her pretty soft brown eyes were shining and he couldn't help, but feel overwhelmed, yet comfortably warm despite the chill in the air. "So, are you ready for your audition?"

"No" Sami stated bluntly. They laughed at how brusque the answer was.

"Auditioning gets easier the more you do it…it'll just be a matter of pulling something from your repertoire, and going over it about a week before auditions…" Monster assured her. However, Sami as not assured.

"Repertoire? Oh man…" Sami groaned, "I only have three monologues…a serious one, a comedic one, and…I just pulled this one last week…"

"That's a start" Monster tried again, "I have about…15 or 17 solid monologues that I have in case an audition presents itself…"

Sami's eyes bugged out, "15?!"

"Yeah, well, sophomore year…they start hitting you with loads of different performance projects…and your year has barely begun…trust me…you will end the year with at least 7 solid monologues…then junior year is where you'll focus more on play analysis…so…by the time you're a senior, like me," Monster grinned, "you'll have about 12 solid monologues…all from published, professional plays…that you will have read…critiqued…analyzed…and at least three of those you will have directed as a student project…so…right now…you're good"

Sami let out a low whistle, and then shivered a more profound shiver. The temperature was starting to drop, and the wind was really starting to pick up.

"That's… a lot…" Sami mused, mostly to herself.

"Yeah, well," Monster agreed, but continued, "MSA's all about preparing you for the performance world…that way…once we all go to New York…as Cable so highly believes that we will all be, together…finding a job should be easier than it would be without the training we receive here at MSA…"

Sami fought with her hair as she continued to listen to Monster's words. She was really happy that she was at MSA, but not just for the training she would be receiving…it was the people. People like, Monster…who were so passionate about what they were doing…and so willing to help out those who needed it. She was immensely grateful for the friends that she had made.

"Wow" Sami breathed.

"So, in conclusion…" Monster grinned, "You're going to do fine…"

"Really?" Sami asked, turning towards him curiously.

"No" Monster changed his mind. He watched as Sami's face dropped, but then break out into a shy grin when he said, "You're going to do great"

They laughed at the wind blew Sami's thick hair back around her face. Sami let out a frustrated, but playful sigh as she gave up on fighting with her hair and the wind. Monster shook his head in playful defiance.

"No, no, no…" He leaned over and carefully wiped the hair from Sami's face, and tucked it neatly behind her ear. "Hair must remain out…of the face…" Monster insisted.

Sami's eyes widened as she acknowledged the extremely closeness of their faces. She could feel Monster's eyes on her, his warm breath on her face, his fingers still lingering by her ear, and her heart banging against her chest.

But, she couldn't help the chills that were rippling up and down her body. She felt almost captivated by his eyes, and she couldn't help but notice how extremely good looking Monster was. His dark hair spiked up into an adorable Mohawk. His perfectly structured face, and not to mention he was still staring at her with those amazingly soft brown eyes of his. Her heart sank once a certain curly headed, soft eyed wonder popped into her head. Why were Monster's eyes moving closer…

Warning signs flashed in her head. Sirens were going off. DANGER DANGER DANGER!

Sami snapped out of her trance very quickly. So, quickly she was almost dizzy. "Yeah, uhm," Sami quickly broke out of the awkward position. She stood quickly and brushed off her jeans. She picked up her book bag without even looking at Monster. She felt light headed. She picked up her personal script of, a Mid Summer Night's Dream, and turned back to Monster who was now standing awkwardly next to the tree. Her pulse was thumping very loudly in her ears, and she felt she couldn't hear anything. She gave him a half-hearted smile, "yeah…uh…it's getting late…and…colder…so…I should go…but uh…thanks…you know, for everything…" She felt like such an idiot. She felt like she was shouting, because she couldn't hear her voice over her insanely loud pulse thumping.

Monster nodded, and Sami took that as her cue to leave. She slowly turned around, and tried her hardest not to sprint off of campus. She walked briskly, and with purpose, but stopped when she heard her name being called through the loud thumping in her ears. She stopped and turned around to see Monster about 15 feet behind her.

"You're going to do amazing!" He reassured her with a tight grin.

Sami smiled softly, though she was sure he couldn't see it, because the wind had whipped her hair in her face again. She ran a hand through her hair, and waved at Monster before she continued to make her way off of MSA's fairly large campus…her pulse slowly dying down.

()()()()

"So, he just like…came out of nowhere?" Andie's cool, raspy voice surged through the speakers of Sami's cell phone.

Sami tapped her mechanical pencil against her math homework. She looked over at her phone which she had put on speakerphone. She couldn't keep what was going on with Monster a secret anymore. It didn't set right in the pit of her stomach.

"Yeah, he just…showed up…" Sami sighed. She turned back to her homework, but her mind was fuzzy. She had about a gazillion things running in and out of her mind. She stared at the white page covered in black print, why the heck did she take Math Analysis?

Suddenly something sounded a lot like a broken record flowed through the speakers of her phone. Sami stared confused at her phone hoping that it wasn't broken, but then as the mixed up confusion sounded a lot like words…

"Missy, Missy!" Sami shouted to get her attention. The line went silent, "Slow down…we don't speak speed!"

Andie's raspy laugh reverberated through the speakers, as Missy shouted something in Spanish.

Sami laughed, "Now what were you saying?"

"I was just saying that this is some seriously crazy…stuff…I mean…he almost kissed you?!" Missy exclaimed excitedly through the phone.

Sami sighed, pushed her homework aside, and rolled over onto her back. Looking up at the ceiling in her room it reminded her of Moose's Michael Jackson poster. She grinned…all she wanted to do was talk to him at the moment. She loved whenever they talked. They talked about anything and everything. Not just school and who was dating who…and crap like that. Things that were important…or well, important to her.

Things like…why this is this…and that is that. Why gravity exits….why God put us on Earth….why people do what they do. How at this exact moment…someone's doing the exact same thing we're dong…or…doing something that we would never ever imagine doing.

"Well, I mean…he tucked my hair behind my ear…and then…all of a sudden…his eyes…were like…getting closer…I just…I don't know…maybe he was trying to kiss me…maybe he wasn't…who knows…" Sami sighed in frustration.

"You were staring into his eyes?" Andie asked in a very stern, and very serious tone.

Sami sighed again, closing her eyes…she knew where this was going. She remained completely silent.

"Oh no…" Missy's voice was colored with concern and disbelief.

Andie's raspy voice filled Sami's quiet room, "Please, tell that you're not-"

Sami's eyes flew open, and she rolled back over on her stomach and cut Andy off, "NO! No, trust me…guys…look…I'll admit that I'm….attracted…to Monster…but…no…no…NO! I….guys…you know how I feel about Moose…and nothing is going to change that! I _promise _that nothing will change that…not even an older…very hot…sweet…brown eyed…"

"We get it!" Andie and Missy both shouted over the line. There was a beep that followed their shout…Sami's heart jumped, and she smiled.

"Moose has brown eyes too, ya know…" Missy interjected sadly.

Sami rolled her eyes, "Yes, I am very aware of that…and if you two don't mind…my wonderfully brown eyed and very loyal boyfriend is beeping through…and I would very much so like to talk to him"

"Okay, we can take a hint" Andie's tone now seemed delightfully happy. Probably because she was glad to know that Sami sounded extremely excited to talk to Moose and would not be breaking his heart…anytime soon.

"Adios, mammi, love you" Missy hung up.

"Later" Sami could hear the smile in Andie's voice.

As soon as both of her friends were gone, she quickly switched over to the other line. She took her phone off speaker phone, and held it to her ear. She couldn't help but grin once she heard Moose's adorable voice on the other line.

"Hey, Gorgeous" Moose greeted her as soon as he heard her pick up the phone.

Even when he wasn't there to stare at her with those amazing eyes of his, his voice was enough to make her blush.

Sami smiled even wider, "Hey!"

"What's up?" Moose asked her innocently. She loved how he always called her just to talk. He wasn't someone who just called to ask a question about something and then hang up. Nor was he satisfied with just texting…she loved hearing his voice.

"Well, I just got off the phone with Andie and Missy…so you called at the perfect time…I needed a new distraction from my Math Analysis homework…" Sami laughed.

Moose laughed, but make a ticking noise with his tongue, "Now, Sami cakes…you need to get your difficult math done so you can get into a good college…"

Sami's nose wrinkled with disgust, "ew. College? You mean higher learning, tons of life experiences, and the training to actually get me somewhere in life? No, thank you!"

Moose's laugh flowed through the speaker and Sami felt tingles as her heart warmed. She really liked him, and nothing was ever going to change that.

"You're funny" Moose chuckled, "Sami cakes"

Sami rolled her eyes, "Ugh. Gag me…don't call me that…please!"

Moose chuckled, "And why not?"

"It's just so…I don't know…" Sami struggled forwards. Pet names just seemed so grotesque. She could deal with the blush worthy complimentary names like…gorgeous, beautiful, cutie…

"Oh, well, see that's not a good enough reason, and now the name is here to stay" Sami could hear Moose smile as the words left his lips.

Sami let out a frustrated sigh, and rolled over onto her back.

"You love me" Moose laughed at the sound of her own personal disgust.

"Bleck!" Sami laughed, "I hate you"

"Horrible liar!" Moose laughed freely. Sami smiled, as she thought about it. That was twice today someone basically said they could see right through her. Man, was she really becoming that obvious?

"So, what were you and the girls talking about?" Moose's voice cut through Sami's voice, and the suddenness of the question made her jump. She struggled for an answer.

"Uhm, well, you now…girl talk…you're not allowed to know…duh…" Well, that lie was a major fail. Sami coughed, and then yawned loudly.

"Oh, of course…" Moose laughed, "I can see it's something that you're not willing to share…well, anyways…it's getting late…I just really wanted to hear your voice…and besides you need to finish your homework…"

Sami yawned for real this time, "Yeah, I wanted to hear from you too…and it is getting late…I just wish this homework wasn't so friggin hard…I'm going to be up all night…"

"Oh, well, I took Math Analysis last year…I could-"

"No, no, no…. I couldn't ask you to stay up with me…Moose, it's almost midnight, and this could take hours…."

"Oh, well, I was going to say I could tutor you, but uhm…I'm gong to bed right now…" Moose's voice was quiet on the other line.

Sami's heart dropped, and her cheeks flamed, she was so embarrassed! How could she just assume that's what he was going to say? Her mind stuggled to find a cover up, but it couldn't!

Sami just stayed silent unable to cover up her little flub. Gosh, she could be such a dork!

"Oh my gosh, girl, you need to stop tripp'n! Of course I was going to stay up with you, Sami cakes!" Moose laughed, "Gosh, take things to so seriously"

Sami let a huge sigh, "Gosh, I hate you"

"Hate me? Or absolutely adore me, because I am about to help you conquer the Analysis of Math, boo yah!" Moose's voice was full of enthusiasm.

Sami laughed, she really did adore him. He was someone who would do just about anything for her. So, what if he was a little slow when it came to the intimate stuff? He was there for the more important things. She would be crazy to _ever _let some super cute Italian guy…with a passion for the arts…and a sensitive yet…masculine….oh, God…what was she doing?

* * *

**Okay, I know right ? FINALLY ! I love you all ! I'm sorry for keeping you guys waiting for so long ! **

**Sorry, it's so short. I'm going to TRY to update again soon...Junior year has been CRAZY busy :(**

**It's late, and my mom is getting on me about it...sooo...I can't go back and look up all of the usernames of people I'd like to dedicate this to...so, it's dedicated to ALL of you ! Even you non reviewers, haha. Kay, love ya'll ! **


	8. BLT and some love

"Nope…can't do it, Moose…" Sami stood frozen in front of the auditorium doors, her red vans squeaked against the hard floor as she resisted against Moose's shoving.

"Yes, yes you can!" Moose insisted, as he tried to guide her inch by inch toward the doors.

"No, no, no, I really…_really_….can't!" Sami insisted, resisting against Moose's body.

Eventually Moose's body relaxed, and so did Sami's, Moose sighed.

"Fine…"

Sami's relaxed completely against his body, and then quickly Moose tried again, but Sami reacted quickly and stopped him.

"Dang!" Moose laughed, Sami joined him. She playfully slapped him in his abs.

"Jerk!" She laughed.

Her audition for _a Midsummer_ was today. Her nerves were all bunched up and banging against every inch of her body. Her throat was swollen, her face flushed, and she felt incredibly under dressed.

Sami looked down at her skinny jeans, blue Aeropostale t-shirt, and gray button up sweater cardigan that hung off her petite body…not to mention her contrasting red shoes…

Moose gently pulled her to the side, and set her down on the benches located right outside the auditorium. He sat her down, and looked her right in the eyes. He held her hands firmly in his, and smiled sweetly.

"You can do this" Moose said for the millionth and third time…this time…in a much softer, and encouraging voice. He squeezed her hands gently, and smiled again, "You know you can…"

Sami sighed, looking down at their hands. Her caramel colored ones to his light ones, she smiled. She looked back up at him, her eyes soft, "Yeah…"

Moose frowned, "Now that's not what a champion sounds like," he protested. He shook his dark curls from out of his eyes, and continued to stare at her lowered head.

Sami blew a breath of air out, running a hand through her long hair while she rose her head slightly. She didn't look at Moose, her eyes focused on the double doors twenty feet down the hallway. The exit, her exit. She thought about how far she'd get before Moose caught her and dragged her butt back…

"Nope" Moose interrupted her thoughts. He gently took her chin in his large hand and redirected her focus toward him, "I know what you're thinking, and trust me…though I am a clutz…you're just as big of a one…and if I trip trying to catch you…we'll fall together…"

Sami fought a smile. Moose laughed, "No running away," he threatened jokingly.

Sami let out a frustrated huff, and rolled her eyes. However, her annoyance amused Moose. To know that her frustration branched from him trying to get her to accept her talent made him almost jubilant.

Moose grinned, "I know right? That Moose character is such a douche!" Moose exclaimed in an attempt to mock Sami's voice. Sami held her annoyed expression that was currently still in the palm of his hand. She was still fighting the smile that she so desperately wanted to set free.

"You're nervous…good! That just means you care…you're pissed at me…good! That means you've got some sort of fire coursing through your veins…you're frustrated…that's okay, use that to fuel the energy of your performance. You're going to go in there and kick Shakespeare's ass, you wanna know why? Because I said so…that's why!" Moose lectured in a very serious voice, but with a very conspicuously humorous undertone.

The look he was giving her was so serious, but Sami couldn't help but find the humor in it. Moose and serious did not belong together, yet for some reason they were almost cohesive. The smile Sami was fighting broke through.

Sami laughed, the green and gold in her eyes were shining. How could she ever even think of another guy when she had this adorable little character in front of her? Sami grinned widely, she was extremely happy, and because of Moose she wasn't all that nervous.

"You're gonna be great," Moose gently kissed Sami on the top of her head, and breathed in the scent of her shampoo. He lowered his head so that their foreheads were now touching. "You've got this, Sami cakes"

Sami blushed, but chuckled, "Don't call me that" she said in a small voice.

It was silent for a moment, before Moose allowed their noses to rub against each other. Both of their hearts began to speed up, and their breaths had stopped almost completely. They were about two centimeter's away before-

"Hey, guys!"

Moose sat up straight quickly, Sami following slowly after. Moose heard her sigh deeply in disappointment, and his stomach lurched. His cheeks had flushed red, and he could only imagine what Sami looked like.

"Ready for you audition?" Monster asked, grinning widely, but Moose noticed the underlying hostility in his voice.

Moose answered quickly, "Of course she is…she's gonna knock there socks off…" He looked at Sami, whose green and gold specks were dim now, he smiled, "You're gonna be amazing, love"

Moose rose slowly, but Sami tugged gently on the hand she was still holding. He looked down and into her deep, milk chocolate eyes, and smiled again. He loosened his grip on her hand, rubbing his thumb over it gently, before he brought it to his lips and kissed it softly.

He released her hand, "I'll call you when I'm sure you're home," and with a wink and a head nod toward Monster, he left.

Sami sighed, and tried to choke back her disappointment. Wow, a kiss on the hand? Wow. Great way to say 'good luck!' She looked down at her vans, and let her face fall. Her nerves were starting to take over again.

"He's right, you know" The words pained Monster.

Sami's head snapped up to look up at Monster, and into this dark brown eyes. She tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"You're going to knock their socks off" Monster assured her confidently.

Sami smiled, and slowly rose off the bench she was sitting on.

"Ready?" Monster asked her.

"Does it matter?" Sami rolled her eyes, but laughed to keep the mood light.

Monster grinned, and together they entered the auditorium.

--

"Freddie!" Mrs. Barnes, the director's voice echoed throughout the entire auditorium.

Monster was the last one to leave, and therefore obviously the person she was addressing. His head snapped in the direction of the demanding theatre teacher. Mrs. Barnes was the toughest, yet probably the best theatre teacher in the entire school. She was strict, yet she knew her students. She understood, though it was a _long_ time ago, what it was like to actually have…a _life_. She put her students first, and that's what Monster loved about her. She was always completely professional, but she was also very zen.

"Hey, Mrs. Barnes!" Monster immediately greeted her politely, "did you need something?" he asked.

Mrs. Barnes didn't look up at him. She was busy scribbling something down on her notepad. She motioned for him to join her as she continued to scribble.

Monster slowly approached the foldable table that she was sitting at. He stood at the end of the table and watched as she continued to write. A few moments had passed before she looked up at him through her glasses, and smiled.

"Well, don't just stand there…come over here, and sit next to me…I don't bite!" Mrs. Barnes insisted.

Monster laughed, she was without a doubt his favorite teacher. Without hesitation he floated over to the seat next to her and sat down. She looked at him and smiled a bright smile.

"You did exceptionally well in your audition today Mr. de Luca. That's what I like to see…real moments…connectivity…passion…" Mrs. Barnes complimented him.

Monster grinned, he was very proud of his work. He had performed the monologue that he had for Sami the other day. He hadn't planned on it, but it reminded him of Sami. Her flawless skin, beautiful voice, gorgeous smile, amazing talent, her…perfectness…if that was even a word…

"I just wanted to give you the news now, because quite frankly…I'm way too excited to wait until tomorrow to see your facial expression when you find out that you got the part of Lysander!" Mrs. Barnes gushed.

Monster just sat in the foldable chair frozen. Is facial expression was one of shock, and then excitement, then…curiosity.

"But, what…you…me?!"

Okay, he was excited…that doesn't mean he can execute that emotion in an intelligent way.

"Uh, yeah…you!" Mrs. Barnes gushed excitedly.

"But…why…?"

Monster knew he sounded extremely dumb, but he couldn't help it.

"4 years of stunt positions…."

Oops. Did he say that thought out loud?

Apparently he had, because she reacted to his spoken thought.

"Exactly. Four years of always being the stunt man. For years I have argued with the other directors, because I see something in you…something amazing…and now that they are allowing me to direct and cast this show all on my own…I have taken it to my full advantage…"

Monster's mind raced as he let each word, phrase, and sentence run through his mind. He was still confused, but now on for a different reason. Why the heck had he been kept the stunt man for FOUR FRIGGIN YEARS if he was so 'talented'?

"…you're an amazing stunt guy Mr. de Luca…they don't call you 'Monster' for noth'n…" Mrs. Barnes joked, "They were all afraid that letting you perform meant choosing shows with a more benign flow when it came to action…"

I guess that answered that thought.

"…but that ends here Mr. de Luca…and I don't want you feel as though I am giving you the role out of guilt…no, there have been numerous roles where I you were obviously the best person for the job…and now…you will get the chance to show that…and I am so excited to have you on board. Everyone else keeps asking… 'why does he keep auditioning?' and you know what…that's what makes one of my favorite students…your determination…the fact that no matter how many times you fall…you dust yourself off and you get right back up and go another round!"

Well, damn. Monster felt pretty good about himself after hearing Mrs. Barnes compliment him like that. He felt almost prideful. He looked up on the large stage in front of him. He couldn't believe it. He was going to actually perform there as _Lysander_! The freaking lead of the play! He was ecstatic! If only…

"Now there's the matter of your love interest…Hermia…" Mrs. Barne's voice interrupted Monster's thoughts. His head snapped back to her, and out of his daydream.

His love interest. Wow, it was almost as if Mrs. Barnes could read his mind…

"I was thinking about casting Julia Pitman as Hermia…what do you think?" Mrs. Barnes continued.

Okay, apparently she couldn't read his mind.

Julia Pitman was a Junior. She was gorgeous, talented, smart. She was the female lead for every show that she auditioned for in her three years at MSA. She was phenomenal, but she wasn't Sami…

"Although, that Samrah Monroe…she's a talented one too…"

Okay, maybe should read minds.

"Yes! I mean, well, I think this would be a very good opportunity for Sami" Monster interjected.

"Mr. de Luca, are you letting your own personal biased opinions get in the way of true art?" Mrs. Barnes pressed. He knew she was joking, but she was right.

"No, okay, well, I won't like…Sami's my friend…but she's got talented! A lot of talent…she has potential…and…I mean…why make her wait until her _senior year_ to showcase it? Julia is amazing…she really is…but she's starred as the female lead in every show she has auditioned for in the three years she's been at MSA. This is your opportunity to start fresh…with new people…new cast. Sami's a hard worker…I know this because she's in my crew-"

"Ah, the legendary MSA Crew…" Mrs. Barnes interrupted. Showing full understanding of what he was talking about.

"Yes, and…we don't let just anyone join our crew…you have to _earn _it show us that you've got the talent, the drive, and the _passion_ and that's what she has…why not give it a shot?" Monster reasoned.

Mrs. Barnes looked at Monster, her lips pursed. Her facial expression looked skeptical, but Monster knew that glimmer in her eyes. She was on his side.

Mrs. Barnes clicked her tongue, sighed, and then looked back at her papers, "Well, you make some very valid points Mr. de Luca…and I will most definitely review them…"

Monster stared at the side of Mrs. Barnes face. He knew her all too well. Eventually she looked at him and winked, that was his in. He knew it. He flashed her an excited grin, and with a roll of her eyes, and a knowing glance…

"You may go now, Mr. de Luca…" she excused him.

Monster jumped out of his seat, hugged Mrs. Barnes, who laughed, and hurriedly exited the auditorium. An idea had sparked while he was talking to Mrs. Barnes. He'd fall many times to get this one right, because for _this one_ he was _determined_!

()()()()

I walked through the hallways at MSA. I knew that the cast list for _a Midsummer_ was up, and I was way too nervous and excited to wait until lunch. I had told my teacher that I needed to use the restroom and that if I didn't my bladder would explode, and the entire class would be soaked in my urine. And so, with a roll of her eyes, and a warning glance toward the rest of the class to get them to stop laughing…she signed a pass for me to go use the restroom.

I walked slowly through the hallway…not in too much of a hurry to get back to AP Calculus. I rounded the corner, and walked toward the theatre hallway. At the end of the hallway I could see the announcement board…I began to speed up a little. Then all of a sudden, a small being cut in front of his vision. I stopped, abruptly, startled.

I focused a bit more to see the back of Sami's head already at the announcement board. I knew it was her…no one in the school was so short…had that color hair…not to mention…that was the exact outfit I saw her wearing this morning…

I quickened my pace even more, but tried to be as quiet as possible…didn't want to draw attention from the other classes. Today was not the day to be sent to the principal's office. It just made it awkward whenever I went over to Chase's house.

"I guess great minds think alike" I commented, cleverly I might add, as I approached Sami.

There was no reply. I knew she knew it was me.

"Uhm, hello?" I asked again, I stepped closer.

Nothing. She just stood there, unmoving, silent.

I peered over her shoulder and my eyes grazed over the cast list. I was really only looking for one name, and one name only.

_Hermia………………………………..................Sami Monroe_

_Understudy: Julia Pitman_

"Oh my gosh! Sami, you made it!" I exclaimed, I was so proud of her. I had my arms open and ready for a conciliatory embrace…nothing.

"Sami…." I tried again, I lightly and cautiously placed my hands on the tops of her shoulders, didn't need her freaking out on me either. "Are you okay…?"

No answer.

"Okay…just so you know…totally creeped out right now…" I pointed out. We were all alone in a hallway…one of the lights were flickering…Sami looked ten and possessed….I was just waiting for the floors to crack open and the demons to be released…

"I made it…" Sami whispered.

I rolled my eyes. Wow. Really? She was so dramatic.

"Yeah, you made it!" I exclaimed, once again, with my arms open ready for the embrace.

"I made it!" Sami squealed. She turned around and jumped right into my arms.

I automatically wrapped my arms around her and accepted the hug.

"Shhhh…." I laughed quietly, "we're still in the hallway…"

"Sorry!" Sami whispered excitedly. Her eyes were shining, bright, and excited. It was incredibly hard not to feel happy…especially when you've got such and incredibly excited face staring at you. She was so cute.

"It's okay" I laughed, "Man! I told you could do it! You totally and completely kicked Shakespeare's ass!"

"I know!" Sami gushed excitedly, "and I kicked Julia Pitman's ass!"

I stopped, and looked at her confusedly, "Julia Pitman's a nice girl…"

Sami narrowed her eyes at me. I didn't like that look.

"I mean…you totally kicked her ass!" I correct myself and hugged her again. I felt Sami's body vibrate as she laughed.

"I'm kidding…she is really nice…" Sami's voice muffled against my chest, "I just can't believe I beat the best actress in MSA out for a _lead role_!"

I laughed, and breathed in the smell of her shampoo. Man, I couldn't get enough of it. It was just so comforting. I couldn't help it…I breathed in again…

"Are you smelling my hair again?" Sami laughed.

My eyes popped open, and I grinned, "Maybe…."

"You creeper!" Sami laughed.

I laughed, we were louder than we probably should've been, but we couldn't help it. I pulled her in even tighter. She gave good hugs….really good hugs. I'd just hold her all day if I didn't think she'd be incredibly weirded out by it.

Suddenly, we both jumped apart.

"Hey! What are you two doing! Get to class!"

Blake stared at the two of us with a very hard expression. W weren't sure what to do. Stiffen up…act casual…it was so hard when you were best friends with the director's little brother…

Sami and I just stood there speechless, but then we relaxed.

Blake shot us a grin. It wasn't like one of those grins that like…your teacher would give you when they were joking. It was one that your best friend would give you after they told you "Wow. I can't believe you just said that" but they were kidding.

Blake walked up to us, and looked at the cast list. He grinned widely and looked proudly at Sami.

"I knew we made an excellent decision when we accepted you!" Blake laughed, "Good job kiddo…I'm very proud!"

He even gave Sami a hug which she awkwardly accepted.

He gave me some dap, and began to walk away.

"Oh" He added, "Seriously…get to class…"

"Alright, later Blake!" I called after him smiling.

"Hey, it's Director Collins to you, Robert!" Blake joked, and then continued down the hallway.

I laughed, and looked at Sam, "That guys great"

Sami laughed, and rolled her eyes, "Let's get back to class…before he shows us how "great" he really is"

"Agreed"

()()()()

"OHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

We all cheered and laughed as Cable popped and ticked to the beat blaring through the speakers of stereo in my living room. My mom was…God know where, but the point was…she'd been gone for a week now…so I really doubted she'd be home tonight. So, I threw an MSA crew party!

"Go Missy! Go Missy!" Cable cheered as he grabbed Missy's hands and pulled her into the center of the living room.

We had cleared all of the furniture and now there was a huge space. Missy laughed as Cable wrapped his arms around her from behind and the moved side to side to the beat. He leaned down and whispered something in her ear that made her laugh even harder.

"Alright…come on love birds…do something!" Camille shouted. It was amazing how well she fit into our group. It was as if her comment was shouted out by Fly or Andie…not some girl we just met like the other day.

Cable smacked Missy on the butt, and ran. We all laughed as Missy flicked him off, but laughed as well. She looked at the rest of us and eventually got into the groove of things. Jokingly, she dropped it like it's hot.

"OH!" Camille yelled. I laughed. She was too funny.

I heard Sami chuckle lightly beside me. I grinned at her. I heard a few more cheers and laughter, but I wasn't paying attention anymore.

"Missy's retarded" Sami simply stated as she watched our friend tut her way around the dance floor. If anything Missy was our tutting and vogue master! Everyone thinks voguing is whack, but those are the people who haven't seen Missy when she got on the dance floor.

"Oh, I know…flirting with Cable like that…it's disgusting" I teased.

Sami playfully slapped me in my abs, and I laughed. Flirting with your best friend is just grody. I mean…that's like…flirting with your sibling. It was morally wrong…and…grody…

The music changed to a more upbeat techno song, and I could feel the energy radiating off of Sami. I laughed, and her head snapped towards me.

"What?"

"You want to dance…." I sing songed.

"How the hell would you know that?" Sami retorted. Her eyes grazed over the huge space in my living room. Andie and Chase were acting all secretive, and sort of tense in the far back corner. They were whispering to each other, and neither of them looked too happy. Cable had rejoined Missy on the dance floor now accompanied by Fly and Camille. Smiles and Kido were in the kitchen with Hair…I think….I didn't know where they were…oh, and Monster was just leaning against the staircase looking as emo as ever. Creeper…

"Hey, guys!" Andie came over. I could tell she was on edge. I could hear it in her voice, see it in her eyes…she looked as if she might cry.

"Hey, D…are you okay?" Sami asked before I could. I looked up at Andie with caring eyes. I hated seeing my best friend upset. Chase was probably still getting on her about this college thing.

"Yeah, I just…" Andie paused. She looked at Camille and Fly, and then back at us, and smiled, "I just want to dance…so get off your asses and let's do it!"

I immediately jumped up and watched as Andie made her way to the middle of the room. She immediately started moving to the beat. I smiled. Dance was the one thing that made everyone (at least everyone I genuinely cared about) happy.

I looked back to see that Sami was still sitting down.

"Come on! You heard the lady! Get off your ass!" I ordered sternly.

Sami shot me a look. I winced…behind that sweet and innocent look…was a monster…a cute one…like from Monster's Inc.

"Please" I quickly added on sweetly. She laughed. She held out her hands, and I automatically grasped them in my own and pulled her up with great force.

"WHOOOOOO! SAMI!" I cheered as I flung her into the center of our group.

"Moose!" Sami scolded me. We all stared at her and waited. Everyone cheered and egged her on.

"Come on, girl!" Camille cheered, "Whoo!"

Did someone spike that chick's soda?

Sami sighed, and shot a glare in my direction. She secretly liked how much I pushed her into doing things she didn't wanna do.

Sami began rocking to the techno beat.

"Okayyyy!" Camille laughed, "I see you, girl…feel that beat!"

I laughed, she'd been rambling and shouting out comments like that all night! It was hilarious.

Sami started to _tick tick tick _to beat. She hit each beat, and rolled when necessary. We cheered as she waved out, and then in, and then out again.

She was popp'n hard, and it was interesting to watch such an incredibly talented girl. The girl who I got to call _girlfriend_…yup, I said it…in my head…

"Whoo!" Camille danced around Sami. The chick was a freaking partier. It was funny as heck.

"Alright, Moose!" Camille exclaimed, "Go dance with your woman!"

I had to laugh at that one. Out loud. She was hilarious! Okay, game time.

I let the music flow through my body as I danced. Most people consider me lucky to be able to create the things that I create on the dance floor…and to the people I say 'I concur'. The ability to express yourself through anything is something that very few people can do, and if you have that gift you should appreciate it.

--

Later on that even the MSA crew, even Camille, had settled down. They had put on more mellow music, and they were all just sitting and talking.

Monster was getting annoyed with this whole 'MSA get together' everyone was all talking to one another and buddy buddy. It was extremely irritating. He looked over at Sami and Moose. He rolled his eyes, and stalked into the kitchen.

"Hey, can you bring me back a snack and a something to drink!" Smiles called after him. Monster waved his hand at her to let him know that he heard him.

Sami sat next to Moose, they were maybe a millimeter apart. Sami was unsure if she should rest her head against his shoulder or not. Usually he was the one who'd make the first move. She felt awkward just sitting next to him as he talked to Camille. Everyone else was engaged in their own individual conversations, except from Monster, but he was standing by himself next to the stair case and- oh wait, he wasn't there anymore.

Sami sighed, and leaned back into the couch. Missy caught her eye. Missy looked at her with caring and worried eyes. Sami just rolled her eyes, and motioned them toward Moose. Missy returned the eye roll and make a gesture that signaled for her to make the first move. Sami protested silently, but Missy gave her a stern look.

Sami sighed, again, and looked over at Moose. He was in the middle of laughing at something that Camille had just said. Sami yawned and tried to relax, she subtly rested her body against Moose's side. The sudden warmth he felt there caught his attention.

Moose turned away from Camille, and grinned at Sami. He happily wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. She snuggled against him and yawed again. Moose laughed.

"I love this girl! She's adorable…she like a kitten…" Moose joked, and Camille laughed.

Sami hit him in his abs, and glared up at him, but she couldn't help but smile. He was utterly ridiculous most of the time, but she loved that about him.

"How long have you guys been going out?" Camille asked. Her brown eyes glowing as she looked at the couple. She was filled with such euphoric energy.

"For about a month…more or less…I'm too tired to do the exact math right now…" Moose laughed.

"I knew it!" Camille laughed, "You guys are so awkward it's adorable!"

Moose and Sami turned red instantly. The rest of the house laughed. Moose joined them eventually, but Sami was a bit too embarrassed to find the humor.

"I mean that in a good way…" Camille assured Sami once she realized how tomato red she had turned. "You guys are cute together"

"Camille has always been blatant about everything. Sometimes she just doesn't know when to shut up" Andie joked to ease the tension. Camille grabbed a couch pillows and hit Andie with it laughing.

"Yeah, sometimes I really just can't help it, but seriously…you guys are awesome…like…the perfect couple…" Camille reassured.

Monster came in just hear that last line. His blood was just boiling. He held the tray he had in his hands tightly. He went into the kitchen to get a snack, and something to drink…

Monster walked slowly into the room. His glared fixed on the back of Moose's laughing head. He thought about what would happen if he were to dump the entire tray of food on him. The two roast beef sandwiches, the two sodas, the chips…everything on that curly head of his…

A series of screams, and multiple shocked gasps, and amused comments erupted through out the household. Monster couldn't help, but crack a smile at what he saw before him. He hadn't planned it, or maybe he did, but tripping over Cable's gym bag and spilling the entire tray of goodies all over Moose was the best thing that has happened to him in life so far.

"Why is it always me?" Fly moaned. Everyone laughed as Fly got up and looked down at her Coke and BLT covered white Tee. She was sitting on the floor right next to Moose who was near the arm of the couch.

"Man, I just wanted a soda and something to drink…" Smile complained. Fly glared at him and slapped him upside the head. Everyone laughed again.

Monster's eyes made his way back over to Moose. He wanted to see his shocked expression-

"What are you laughing at?" Moose grinned. He focused his eyes on Sami's laughing face through his Coke drenched curls.

Sami didn't answer she was too busy laughing. She was nearly in tears at the sight of Moose's dripping wet clothing, and the pieces of roast beef, tomato, and lettuce that was in his hair.

The entire room laughed as they watched Sami practically tear up. She was laughing so hard it was hilarious, and Moose just sat there completely covered in food and drink staring at her. The whole thing was humorous to watch. Except to Monster.

"Really? I'm covered head to do in soda and BLT…and you are laughing at me?" Moose asked calmly. This only sent Sami in another fit of laughter. The entire room was weak at this point. Moose remained calm, and Monster obviously upset.

"You…" Sami gasp for air, she opened her eyes which were flooding with tears, "You…you have…." Tears began to spill over and were running down her cheeks, she looked at Moose's serious expression and laughed harder, "Why- why…do you look so ser-" She couldn't finish a sentence. She was holding her sides and whipping her body all over the couch.

"You have ROAST BEEF in your _hair_!" Sami barely choked out. She laughed even harder if that was possible.

"Damn, she is mad weak!" Hair laughed, "Sami, calm down!"

"Damn, girl" Andie laughed.

Moose just stared her down, "Really? That's funny to you?"

Sami's eyes widened, "YES!" She laughed hysterically.

Suddenly there was a loud shriek. Moose tackled Sami and rubbed his entire body all over her. Sami screamed again.

"STOP!" Sami laughed and screamed. She could feel the Coke running through her clothes. "MOOSE!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Sami called over the laughter that erupted through the entire house. Everyone paused, even Moose, to hear what Sami had to say.

"What?" Chase asked. He hadn't spoken all night, but what was currently occurring in front of him was extremely entertaining.

"Nothing!" Sami rolled out from under Moose, landed on her feet (somewhat gracefully) and ran into the kitchen. Right past Monster's scowling face.

Moose sprinted after Sami, and left the laughing room behind him. He chased her around the island.

"You might as well give up…you know your short little legs are no match for my long ones" Moose taunted evilly. He grinned through his dripping hair. His smile sending a fit of shivers through her body. She laughed as she whipped back around and into the living room.

"FLY!" Moose called out.

Fly stepped out and blocked Sami. She enveloped her into a bone crushing hug. Sami was just as covered as Fly and Moose now. All three of them were covered completely in BLT and Coke.

Everyone was laughing. Fly let Sami go only to have Moose grab her again. He tossed Sami over his shoulder and spun her around.

"Stoooppppp!" Sami laughed, "I'm already all gross and stuff like you are…do you have to make get all queasy too? I would hate to puke all over everyone, Moose!"

"Yeah, dude, put her down" Cable agreed. His arm was draped over Missy's shoulders, and his face twisted up in disgust.

"Yeah, it's bad enough we all have to crouch down lower so she doesn't feel left out…now you want her midget puke all over us…that's not fair" Cable laughed.

"Hey, Moose, stand right next to Cable…I want to make sure I have no chance in missing his head when I vomit" Sami commented. Everyone laughed, and Moose set Sami down neatly on her feet.

"Okay, Sami…you know where the bathroom is…Fly…there's a bathroom upstairs and downstairs…I'll use the one in my room…"

"I'll use the one down here…" Sami offered, "it's my favorite bathroom"

"Only you would have a favorite bathroom, Sami" Moose commented, but laughed. He like her weirdness.

"Yeah, your cool" Cable laughed, "You have a favorite bathroom"

Sami grabbed a pillow off the couch and chucked it at Cable's head. She didn't even look to see if it had hit him, she had turned around was already headed toward the bathroom.

She liked the downstairs bathroom because of the way it was decorated. It was the only bathroom with an actual theme (well, maybe Moose's mom's bathroom had one…but she didn't plan on ever going in there to find out). The theme was _Under the Sea_ and everything was covered in blues, and greens, and things of that nature. Everything looked so incredibly expensive and Sami was always scared to touch it. As embarrassing as it was when Moose was upstairs doing something she'd sneak into the bathroom just so she could play with the mini mermaid statues. They were made out of real silver, and were planted on either side of the sink.

Sami cleaned her shirt as best she could. What she really needed to do was throw it into the wash. Instead she focused her time picking the roast beef, tomato slices, and lettuce out of her hair. Once she was done she turned the light off and opened the door only to run right into Monster.

Monster and Sami's faces both turned bright red as they stood there awkwardly.

"Sorry" They both apologized. They laughed at their idiocy for a brief moment before Monster tried again.

"Sorry"

"Me too" Sami laughed. She ran a hand through her BLT free hair. Luckily she didn't get Coke in it so it wasn't all sticky and wet.

"No, about the BLT…and Coke incident" Monster said, "I didn't see Cable's gym bag"

"Oh, no, it's cool…" Sami reassured him, "it was really funny…what happened…"

"Yeah" Monster smiled, though he didn't find her laughing it up with her douche of a boyfriend that humorous. "So, uh…"

Sami felt very uncomfortable. Every time she was around Monster all she wanted to do was find an exit and make a bee line for it. She knew it was a horrible way to feel, but she couldn't help it…something just didn't feel right.

"I heard you made Hermia…congratulations!" Monster looked genuinely excited, and proud of Sami. This made Sami feel like a total ass. Here she was wishing she could dodge this kid, and here he was being excited for her.

"Yeah!" Sami smiled, but then her face looked guilty. "I'm sorry…I was so shocked to see my name…I completely forgot to check for your name…"

Monster laughed, his brown eyes shining, "It's okay…I've seen a million of cast lists…the shock becomes more bearable after a while…but yeah…I made Lysander"

Sami's eyes widened in disbelief and excitement, "No way!" She was sincerely thrilled that Monster had gotten a lead. He deserved to have his talents showcase.

"Yeah, thanks" Monster chuckled, "My first leading role"

"Yeah! Oh my gosh, I'm so happy for you!" Sami was so proud of Monster. He was extremely talented, and he was so nice. She was happy she would have someone she knew during rehearsals to help her.

"Yeah…" Monster smiled, but his nonchalant tone was getting on Sami's nerves it was like he was beating around the bush, but what bush?

It felt awkward again, and Sami's eyes silently started to look over toward the living room where there was a group of kids in there that didn't make her feel uncomfortable…

"So, how about we run lines tomorrow after school?" Monster's voice interrupted her thoughts.

Sami looked at him for a moment. She was supposed to help Moose with his dance show case performance.

"Well, I uhm, sort of…was supposed to hang out with Moose…" Sami replied lamely.

Monster frowned. He didn't like the sound of that. He tried again, "Well, I think Moose would understand-"

"What would Moose understand?" Moose's voice cut in.

Monster and Sami turned to see Moose dressed in a plain white v neck and black basket ball shorts. His hair was dripping wet and falling in his eyes.

Sami's cheeks flushed, for some reason having Moose and Monster barely three feet away from each other…and her, all at the same time made her very uncomfortable.

"Well, Sami and I both made _a mid Summer_…and I asked her if she wanted to run lines…off book is two weeks from now…so, she's really going to need to buckle down…" Monster stated boldly.

"Yeah, but I'm helping you with the dance show case tomorrow, and-" Sami started, but Moose cut her off.

"No, I'll be fine…run lines with Monster" Moose told her.

Sami looked up at him perplexed. She didn't like that. She wanted to be with him not with Monster.

"Are you sure…" Sami went on.

"Yes," Moose smiled, "This is your first production…and you're a leading role…I don't want to hinder your chances…"

Moose wanted to be a supportive as possible. He could afford one rehearsal. He really wanted Sami to do well, and he wasn't going to stand in her way. What kind of boyfriend would he be if he stood in her way?

"Great!" Monster enthused with a bright smile, "I'll meet you under the big tree after school tomorrow"

Monster walked back into the living room the happiest anyone's seen him in weeks.

"Here" Moose grinned, he held out a clean t-shirt and a pair of basket ball shorts.

Sami took them slowly still disappointed slightly, "Thanks"

"You're gonna rock it, babe" Moose joked. Sami smiled.

Though she was about to spend the afternoon with an extremely attractive friend who did not understand the meaning of personal space, she would never let anything get in the way of true happiness. Moose truly made her happy.


End file.
